Do i look like a demon you baka
by darknekogirl16
Summary: About a girl fighting to keep her family safe and along the way she meets the yyh gang, keonma makes her one of them soon she finds out who took her parents now she has to fight to get them back and keep her little sister safe with the boys help
1. Chapter 1

Do i look like a demon you baka /yu yu hakusho girls only info & 1#/

Name: katan  
Age: 16  
Demon Age: 120  
Look: yellow eye's 5'0 tigh high fire like color hair (me: wear what you want)  
Demon: cat and fire (me: yeah you can see i like cat demons ')  
Act's and stuff: your a bad ass skip school, class and get into fights the only person you listen to is your mother and father  
your only nice to them and your little sister you let NO ONE pick on her if they do they will be in a hell of a lot of  
shit everyone knows who you are in the town no one mass with you and get's to walk away with a few brocking bones or a beat up face  
and cuts your mother is a cat demon and your father is a fire demon and your sister is fire with 1/3 of cat demon in her (me: ok i think  
that good if i fell out anything plz message me and tell me so i can fix it ok well now on to the story!)

'start story' you wake up by you stupid clock which you throw at your wall growling "baka clock baka school" you say mad getting up slowly  
and go take a shower get dressed into your school outfit that you HATE a lot you made it black and fire red the school didn't like it but  
You didn't care ones your done you walk down and walk into the next room to see your mother cooking and your father reading the newspaper and  
Your little sister who is 5 eating "hey kiddo" you say massing up her hair "hey hahaha katan" she says smiling cutely as you smile back "morning  
sweetie" your mother says handing you food "morning mom" you say back getting it and going to sit down and start eatting "how you sleep" your father ask  
"Fine" you say your father nods ones your done you wash the dish and grab your backpack "oh katan can you walk mika to school please" "sure mom" you  
Look at little mika as she grabs her happy bunny backpack you smile at her "ready shrimp" you say "stop calling me that Im not that small!" she  
yells in her cute little voice that you smile at "come on" you say grabbing her hand "have a good day at school you two" your father says "bye mommy  
Bye daddy!" mika says waving "bye" they both say waving back as you just wave you two are walking down the street when mika point something out  
"Hey katan who are they" she says pointing at four boys walking down the other side of the street you look _new kids_ you thought then sigh "just some  
new kids" you say with a blank look "oh" mika says with her cute confused look as you smile at that than you stop "what's wrong sis" you pull out your  
skateboard you get on it and put mika on it as she hold on tightly to your leg as you start going down the street fast as you went pass the four boys  
They watch you and mika as you jump here and there on your skateboarded and mika laugh as you smile down at her ones you get to her school she hugs you  
As you mass up her hair again "see ya kiddo" you wave as you ride down the street again to your school as mika yells bye running into her school you  
Ride to your school jumping off your bored then smirk hearing the ball ring as you walk into the school bored in hand you walk to your block 1 class you  
Slam open the door making the teacher and a few other kids jump which make you smirk more _making the teacher jump and scared make my day_ you thought  
Smirking "well well it's nice of you to finally join us katan" the teacher says glaring at you as you just smirk at her "I know this class wouldn't be  
A fun class without me and I know you would miss me to much if I didn't come to I came just to make you happy" you says with a smart ass tone as she glares  
more at you as some kids start laughing you smirk one more time then hear a knock behind you and turn your head and look at the door then turn back to the  
Teacher "you may want to get that" she growls at you "and YOU may go take your seat now" you just smirk and go seat hearing "nice one katan" or "you got her piss  
nice going" you smirk more sitting down then feel a tap on your shoulder turning you looked at sakura she is your one and only friend she knows your a demon  
And doesn't care she a good friend and is always on your side even help when you got into a few fights she a punk and a care-free girl she acts like a kid sometimes  
She has blue eye's waist long black hair you smirk at her "like always katan your late for class you piss the teacher off and act like a smart ass 'sigh' your  
So fun to hang with you know that" sakura says smiling as you smirk "I know" "listen up class. And katan" you look at her like 'what I do' she just glares as you  
Smirk lead on the back on your chair with your arms behind your head "we have four new kids today I want you make them feel welcome you hear me" the teacher says  
And at the last part stare at you as you just close your eye's smirking "and no getting into fight with them" she says again still looking at you as your smirk  
Grows feeling her stare/glare on you so when she turns to look at the door you open your eye's and flip her off making the kids that were looking at you start laughing  
As she looks at them then glares at you as you just wave "grrr anyways you may came in now" she says... ok who do you think it is as the teacher says that four boys walk in the first boy had brownish/blackish hair that  
Looks like he used too much gal in it and brown eye's he looked cool and you could tell her was a bad ass number two was a boy who was so. So you couldn't put him to words  
you just want to slap his face off so you don't have to look at it anymore and a stupid hair cut at is orange with black eye's (me: I think) number three was a pretty boy  
right off the back he had green eye's long red hair and almost all the girls in your class was drooling over him "hmph pretty boy" you herd sakura say as you smirk the last boy  
Was kinda short had hair that stick up with white in the front and was blackish/dark bluish he had red eye's and a cold look on his face you knew he was a bad ass too you stare  
At him for a bit then snap out of it as the teacher start talking "ok class this is yusuke kurabara kurama (me: ok Im using kurama because I can't spell his human name --)  
and hiei" _hmm_ you thought then block the teacher out as she start talking about where they are from and stuff you look out the window with a blank look and then class ends and  
sakura has to show them around "awww man I don't want to do this" sakura says with a sad and bored look as you smirk "well I have to get going have fun" you say waving as sakura says  
bye in a bored tone and tell them to follow her as you were walking you felt like skipping class so you did going up to the roof and laying there watching the sky soon you end up falling asleep  
And are woken up by sakura shaking you "katan come on it's time for lunch" you slowly open your eye's yawning "oh...really wow times flys" you say as sakura smiles "yeah now come on" you two  
Walk to lunch and get something to eat and go and sit under at your tree you slowly eat as you two talk about random shit then yusuke and his friend walk over "yo sakura can we sit with you"  
she looks at him and nods as you stare at her she turn to you "hey their cool ones you get to know them" you just shrug "oh guys this is katan she my best friend" sakura says "hey" yusuke says  
"hi" kurama says "hn" hiei only says as kurabara is sitting in front of you and grabs your hands you stare at him weird "you are so cute will you go out with me" you narrow your eye's at him  
As sakura move away from you a bit telling the other to do the same and they do no more then 1 min later kurabara is send fly as you punch him hard in the face as yusuke start laughing at him  
and kurama try not to laugh "hn baka" hiei says with a blank look sakura start laughing too soon school ends and your riding to mika's school on your skateboard when you get there mika comes running  
out of the school "katan!!" she hug you as you smile "come on let go home" mika nod jumping on your skateboard holding your leg as you start riding homing when you get there you jump off the bored as  
did mika and you walk to the door and open it as mika run in "mommy daddy we're home!!" you smile putting down your backpack then you hear mika scream and run fast to the living room "mika what is I-"  
you stop as your eye's widing there on the wall is...


	2. Chapter 2

Do i look like a demon you baka /yu yu hakusho girls only 2#

'start story' you ran into the living room "mika what is i-" you stop as your eye's widing there on the wall is big words all in blood you look at mika and see her staring at it with a shocked and scared  
look so you run over and hug her so she doesn't not see the bloody words "shh it's alright shh" mika start crying "t..that m..mommy and d..d.daddy b..blood" she says as you just look at her then up at the  
wall it says 'if you want them back alive hand yourself over if not mika is next you have 2 weeks to come to where we are or your mother and father die along with your little sister' you glare at the wall  
holding mika tighter _i will not let them lay a hand on mika i swear they..will..pay_ you thought angry then you hear something outside and put mika down and walk to the window and put your back to the side of it  
and turn your head so half of your head is looking outside and see 5 man there with gun's and dagger's your eye's widing that when they start shooting and throwing you run to mika and push her down sheilding her  
with your body as she screams "shh mika it's alright shh" you try calming her down but she won't soon you grab her and start walking on your hand and knees to the back door ones you get there you kick open the door and growl when another dagger hit you yeah 3 daggers have hit you now one on your back upper arm and side you get up and run holding mika who has not stop crying and screaming you jump the gate and keep running down the  
street you look back a few times to see if they are following you see nothing but you don't stop you keep going blood was running down your legs and arms but you still keep going but then stop out of brath putting mika down  
and leading on a wall breath hard "sister your bleeding" mika says worried you look at yourself "don't worry about it mika" she nods soon you hear "there they are!" you look and see three of the five guys "fuck" you  
grab mika's hand and start running again as you were running the guys start shooting you and mika one almost got mika and that pissed you off so you grab a gun you had in your back pocket and stop push mika behind  
you and point your gun at them and start shooting you shoot one guy in the leg and another in the arm what you didn't know was across the shreet in a store was the new boys from your school yusuke kurama kurabara  
and hiei they stop what they were doing and looked outside and saw you shooting at three guys who was shooting back two were hit soon it was getting to much for mika so you grab her hand again and start running as  
the guys start running after you two again.

'with the yu yu boys'

"holy shit did you see that!" kuwabara says "yes baka we did" hiei says "shut up shrimp no one ask you" kuwabara yell at hiei "hn" "guys we have to help her i think that was katan" yusuke says "it was" kurama says so the boys run out of the store and to where you run off to.

'back to you'

you were breathing harder now and mika looks tired you knew you couldn't keep this up  
for long you turn your head and start shooting at the guys again hitting the same guy on the same leg as he yells falling to the ground as another guy stop to help the one that fell then the two other guys came "shit" you  
says and shoot a few more times then turn back around and start running faster soon you end up triping and fall "no goddamit!" you say as the guys then cath up and stop around you two "sister!" mika cried hugging you tight  
with scared eye's as you growl holding her close "what do you want!" you yell "to kill you before they get their hands on you" one guy says as your eye's widing then narrow "but first get this little girl away from katan!"  
the same guy says and one start walking over to you mika held you tighter start to cry you growl at him he try's to get mika but you won't let him soon other guys help and they push you away as you hit the groudn hard "sister!!"  
you hear mika yell and hear a gun being point at you as you look up and see a very scared mika trying to get to you and a guy pointing a gun at you mika crys your name again as you look at her and smile "be good and safe mika"  
you say smiling miks's little eye's widing "NOOOOOO!! KATAN!!" she yells tears running down her face just when the guy was about to shoot you a katana comes out of no where and cuts the gun in half your eye's widing as  
you see the boy hiei from your school standing in front of you with a katana in his hand glaring at the guys and the other guys pull out a gun but then they were knock out and behind them was yusuke kurama and kuwabara hiei  
glare at the guy who was about to shoot you and jump up knock him out as mika run to you "katan!" you smile as she jumps into your arms and hug you tight as you hug her back then look at the four boys "thanks" you say as they  
nod "so why were they after you katan" yusuke asked as you sigh and tell them what's going on "wow" kuwabara says "is there anyway we can help" kurama ask with a worried look you shake your head "no i have to do this on my own"  
you say standing up and picking mika up and turning and start walking away then you start feeling dizzy and put mika down and just grab her hand and start walking again but you still was dizzy "katan" you hear mika says and look down at her see she got a worried look then your eye's start to close as you fall backwords "katan!" you hear mika yelled then feel yourself fall into someone's arms "hn baka onna you can't do this on your own" the last thing you hear and see red eye's staring at you before you pass out from blood loose soon you slowly open your eye's blinking a few times feeling yourself on a soft bed you turn your head and slowly look around and see your in a black  
room with dark red here and there and a dragon on the wall you liked this room it was cool you thought you slowly sit up and growl with pain and see your wound on your side was wraped and put your hand on your back and feel your back wraped too and look at your arm and the same thing _who did this_ you thought then a thought hit you _mika! _you start looking around fast trying to find her but she wasn't in the room so you start to get up then fall to your knee's  
growling from pain again "hn you shouldn't be up" you hear from the shadows and look to the window to see hiei sitting there looking at you from the corner of his eye you glare at him "where is mika i swear if you hurt her i'll-" you were  
cut off as hiei turn to you "she is fine we're here to help well they are she in the living room" you stare him then narrow your eye's "fine oh and by the way who's room is this" you ask looking around "mine" you look at hiei then get up  
and slowly walk to the door then open it leading on the door so you don't fall "nice i like it" you say then close the door as hiei stare at the door for a bit "hn" then look back outside you walk down to the living room then open the door  
to the living room "katan!" you hear and see mika run to you and hug your leg you smile down at her "hey kiddo" you say "I see your feeling better" you look up to see kurama smiling at you "yeah i guess" you say back "well your welcome to stay  
here if you don't got anywhere to go because i don't think you should go back to your house because of those guys that were after you" you nod "fine but we are not staying for long" you say as mika jumps for joy "yay we get to stay!" you smile  
down at her as did kurama then she runs to yusuke playing some games with him and kuwabara.

'ff 1 week'

you and mika have been stay there with the boys for a week now you were better now your wound on your back side and upper arm are healed and  
right now your outsie in the forest training mika was taking a nap as you were training you start letting a bit of your demon power out hiei who was sitting at the window still in the living room thought he felt a demon close so he got off the  
window and went out into the forest you had your ears tail and claws out and was cutting trees soon you thought that was good and put your ears and tail away hiei was jumping from tree to tree then he stop and look down to see you and your nails  
going back to the way they were hiei blink a few times _what the hell_ he thought staring at you _is she a demon_ he thought again "hn" he says as he watch you walk back to the house ones you got back you took a shower and got dressed again then walk  
back to the living room stoping in the doorway and see yusuke and kuwabara playing a game kurama reading and mika still sleeping but see someone missing _where's the asshole_ you thought oh yeah over the week you and hiei would get into fights and stuff  
like that so now you call him a asshole "hn kurama" hiei says from behind you making you jump abit not knowing he was there which hiei smirked as you turn and glare at him "what is it hiei" kurama says hiei looks at him then you "i think we have a demon  
close by that we need to take to the baby" hiei says still looking at you as your eye's widing a bit then narrow "oh and where is it" kurama says putting his book down as yusuke and kuwabara stop their game and watch "hn i'm looking right at her" hiei says  
you growl as you feel kurama yusuke and kuwabara eye's on you "hn do i look like a demon you baka!" (me: lol just like the title yeah that why i call it that and because i really couldn't think of a good one) you says/yell as hiei narrows his eye's and growls  
at you for calling him a baka "hn! don't pull that i'm not a demon act on me i saw you in the forest and i felt your demon energy a bit" hiei says as you just glare at him...


	3. Chapter 3

Do i look like a demon you baka /yu yu hakusho girls only 3#

'start story' you were glaring at hiei as he just glare's back you turn and walk up the stair's as hiei watch you then you walk down the hall and open mika's door and see her playing "mika pack your thing's we're leaving" you say she look's at you with a sad look but see your mad  
and nods and start packing as you walk to your room and start packing too ones done mika walk in with a backpack and you put your backpack on and take mika's hand and go slowly down the shair's and look into the living room _gone good_ you thought as you look around then  
walk to the door and open it walking out with mika then closed the door picking up mika you start running with demon speed through the forest as mika hold's you tight closing her eye's you run and run far away from the house you have been living in for a while.

'with the boy's'

yusuke walk into the house with kurama kuwabara and hiei right behind him "katan!" yusuke yell's up the shair's no one came down "huh" yusuke say's walking up the shair's to your room opening it he see your not in there then to mika's room samething "shit" yusuke say's  
running down the shair's "guy the're gone!" yusuke say's as the other's look at him and hiei narrow his eye's "hn thought so" hiei say's as the other's look at him "I thought when we left to go see the baby to tell him about katan that she leave with mika" hiei say's "what are we going  
to do" kuwabara says's "we go found her" hiei say's "hiei right" kurama say's "she couldn't have gotten that far" after that was said they walk outside and start looking for you and mika

'with you and mika'

you are resting by a river as mika watch the fish go by and try and catch one  
sometime's you smile at her then look up _mom dad_ you thought _don't worry i'll found you and save you but first i must found somewhere safe for mika_ you thought looking at her then you stand up and pick up mika again and start running again soon it's night time and you found a cave so  
you walk to it and make sure it's safe then put your thing's down and start to make a fire when you do you and mika sit by it as she lay's her head on your lap and you softly pet her hair "katan" mika say's "hmm" "where's mommy and daddy" you stare down at her then at the fire "I don't know"  
you say as she look's up at you "they coming back right" mika say's worried as you look down at her and smile "yeah" she sigh smiling "good" she turn and look's at the fire as do you.

'ff few day's'

you two have been living in the cave you would put up a sheild when you go hunting  
for food so no one can hurt or take mika while you were out hunting you were also trying to find out where you mom and dad are and if their still alive you have found nothing yet but you keep looking you have only 3 day's left as you were walking back to the cave carrying a dead deer a arrow  
coming shooting at you but you jump out of the way just in time as the arrow hit a tree close to you as you look around then at the arrow to see a note you riped the note off and read it and it say's ' your mom and dad are still alive but not for long I'll give you a clue to where they are  
look to the west there you will found mountan's go to the tallest there you will found another clue' you stare at the note then put it in your pockte walking to the cave putting down the sheild and droping the deer on the ground cutting it open with a dagger and get some meat out of it then cook  
it mika was sleeping when you got back so you just cook the meat then wake her when it's done you two eat then you sat with your back to the wall cleaning your gun as mika play's with her toy's "katan" you look up at mika "when can we go home" mika ask as you stare at her for a bit then down  
at your gun cleaning it again "soon" you say as mika stare at you then goes back to her toy's _I hope_ you thought ones done cleaning your gun you put it away then start to light a fire because it was getting dark which meaning it well get cold too ones the fire was done you sat by it staring at it then  
ones of mika's toy round to the opening of the cave as she goes to get it something step's in front of her as she just pick up her toy she look's up then gets scared backing up slowly the thing then goes to grab her as she let's out a scream your head snap to the opening of the cave as you get up  
and run to it and see something running of with mika "mika!" you yell runing after her and the thing that taking her soon you kick into demon speed starting to catch up to the thing you pull out your gun and point at the thing's head then.

'BANG!'

'with the yu yu boy's' They where sitting by a fire  
when they heard.

'BANG!'

kuwabara jump as the other three look to the right "did you hear that" yusuke asked "sound like a gun shot" kurama say's "hey doesn't katan have a gun" kuwabara say's as they get up fast and run to where they herd the shot.

'with you'

you had just shot the thing in the head as it  
fall to the ground mika gets away from the thing fast as you run to her picking her up and looking at the thing and narrow your eye's "hn C class demon" you say then six other demon's jump out you look around at them mika holds your shirt tight from fear as you look at her then put her down she grabs  
your leg scared you pull out your gun and glare at the demon's as they slowly close in on you two you shoot at one but it didn't work "damn" you say putting your gun away "look's like I'm going to have kill them with my fist and power's now" you say then fire goes around you and your cat ear's and tail pop  
out and your fang's and claw's grow longer as your's eye's go red and marking start to show on your face and arm's you put a shield around mika to keep her safe then take a few step's closer to the six demon's smirking "now now this isn't fair six vs one" you say as the demon's smirking and jump at you as  
you smirk jumping to the side and clawing one demon in the side deeply as he yell in pain fall to the ground five other jump at you ready to kill you when you jump up into the air kicking one in the head and punching another in the face sending both flying into a tree hard one come at you with a sword when he was  
just about to cut you in half but you turn around and put your hand and claw's into he's neck as he gasp and the sword fall to the ground from his hand coghing up blood and blood running down his neck you smirk riping your hand out of his neck as the demon fall to the ground the other two demon's where running at  
you from behind as you smirk turning you kick them hard in the head snaping their neck's as they fall to the ground dead then your eye's widing as you jump to the left fast just missing the dagger that was going to hit you in the back you look to see the demon you punch in thr face and glare as he smirk's at you then  
you smirk running fast behind him and using his own dagger to cut his neck you smirk letting him go and watching him fall to the ground dead you smirk down at the dead body then you look at mika and smile start walking to her then you start to feel dizzy as you slowly down and put a hand to your head the next thing you  
know you fall to the ground hear mika yell your name and run to you before your whole world goes black you growl as you slowly open your eye's then sit up you shake your head a bit then look around you found yourself back in the cave you and mika are staying in then you hear something move behind you as you wait a bit  
then turn and jump fast on the thing putting your claw's to it's neck but then you feel a katana at your stomach as you look at who you jump on to see it was hiei you blink a few times then growl "what are you doing here" you hiss at him as he just glares at you then you hear someone gasp in front of you as you look up  
to see yusuke kurama kuwabara and mika staring at you and hiei you look back down at hiei one more time then stand up brushing yourself off then walk over to mika kneeling down looking her over making sure she is not hurt at all "hehehe I'm fine katan" mika say smiling as you look at her then give her a small smile then  
stand back up you see kuwabara drooling staring at you and yusuke smirking as you glare looking back at yourself to see your still in your demon form in your demon form your wearing black short up to your tights and and a blood red shirt that shows your stomach a little fingerless black glove's with flame's on them ninja  
like shoes with a fire dragon on them and your hair in a high ponytail you hn and turn away "i'll ask again what are YOU doing here!" you say as kurama stand up you look at him over your shoulder narrowing your eye's "k-" you cut him off "let me guess baby boy want to see me" you say as kurama nods as you stare at him a bit  
then look away "I'm not going" you say as kurama sighed you could hear hiei taking out his katana with your back still facing him "you attack me with that dagger of yours hiei you don't want to know how fast i'll stick that up your ass" you say in a deadly voice as yusuke kuwabara and hiei had a shocked look no one ever talk  
to him like that he then death glared at you growling he took his katana out all that way and jump at you "hiei no!" kurama yelled as you just trun around with a blank look and catch the katana with two fingers all the boys where shocked as mika just stand there watching you eye's narrowed more "hn" you say and throw that katana  
with hiei into the cave wall making him hit it hard "hn for a B class demon your kinda weak" you say in a bored tone "katan if you don't mind me asking what class are you" kurama asked as you look at him "a B but i'm close to being a A class demon" you say as hiei and kurama look shocked hiei then growl not liking that you call him  
weak he attack you again you growl growing angry with him as you turn fast and grab his neck you stare into his eye's with your angry eye's "take my words on this if you want to live stop while your ahead" you hiss at hiei as you throw him away from you hiei sit up holding his neck glaring at you as you glare back then kurama step in  
"please katan just come with us and hear what he has to say" kurama asked as you glare at him "no" you say then you feel something tug at your shorts as you look down to see mika with the puppy dog eye's "please sister can we just go to see what he wants" mika asked as you stare at her a bit then sigh angry "fine!" you yell "but I'm only  
doing this for mika nothing else" you yell again as the boys nod as yusuke open a portal and you all walk in next thing you know your standing in front of a baby as he look at you "well hello there you must be katan I have herd of" Koenma say's as you just stare at him "well anyways what I call you here for was that I show you fight and I think  
your a great fighter and I felt your energy and I just wanted you to know that I would like you to join the team" Koenma say's as you satre at a bit confused "team?" you say as koenma nods "yes they are standing right behind you" as you look over your shoulder at yusuke and them that back at koenma and start thinking about it that the thing about your  
mother and father pop in your mind and you had to find somewhere safe for mika so you sigh making up your mind as you look at koenma "fine" you say as yusuke and kuwabara jump for joy "yeah we get a hot and cool girl on our team yes!" that say as you smirk a bit mika also jump for joy and run to yusuke as he put her on his shoulders she laugh as you turn  
and smile at her then look back at koenma "koenma I need to talk to you...alone" you say in a deadly calm tone koenma stare at you a bit then nod "alright" koenma say and nod to his team telling them to wait outside as they do you turn to the door then point your hand at the door putting a fire around it so no one can listen in on what your going to say to koenma as  
you turn back to him "what was it you want to say" koenma say's as you sigh "it's about my mother and father" you say in a low tone as koenma nod "well you see they were kidnapped and I only have a few day's to go meet the bastard that took them and I want to tell you to keep my sister safe and that I'll be going alone" you say as koenma look shocked "no I can't let  
you go alone" koenma say as you growl making koenma face pale a bit "I HAVE to go alone" you hiss "if I don't he may kill my mother and father" you hiss again as koemna sighes "fine but if anything happen that you can't handle please tell me you'll call for backup" koenma say's as you think about it for a bit then nod "fine" you say "is that all" koenma say's as you nod  
turning walking to the door with one wave of your hand the fire was gone as you open the door watching yusuke and kuwabara fall to the ground at your feet and kurama shake his head and hiei leading on the wall with his eye's closed "bakas" he say's as you walk over yusuke and kuwabara and grab mika's hand "come on" you say walk down the hall  
kurama and hiei follow "huh hey wait up!" yusuke yell pushing kuwabara off him and catching up with you as kuwabara get off his fat ass on the ground and catch up too you guys walk into the living room "you two know where your room's are?" kurama asked as you nod walking up stair's with mika you walk into your room as did mika as you see your things in  
there you sigh falling on the bed staring up at your roof you zoon out as your eye's go blank it was like a moive of your past show up on your roof as you stare at it "hahah katna sweetie come here" your mother called a 10 year old you turns "ok mommy" you called as you run to the house as you were running someone pick you up "ahhh hahaha daddy!" you yell laughing  
as he put you on his soulder's "haha hey there kiddo" he say's smiling up at you as he walk inside and into the kitchen where your mom is she turn and smile at you two coming in your dad put you down as you run to you mom hugging her leg as she smile down at you "what is it you wanted mommy" you ask "can you go get your sister please" she say "ok!" you say  
running off then after a bit walk back in with a baby in your arms walking into the kitchen your dad take the baby "haha hey there my littlest sweetie" he say as the baby smiles laughing a bit as you dad smile back you smile too watching "hey when I get older can I be a mommy like you mommy" you ask in your cute little voice as you mom and dad look at each other then  
you smiling "yes but that only when your older like 30 ok hunny" your mom say smiling sweety at you as you dad laugh a bit you nod smiling "ok!" you say as your mom and dad stare at you smiling that when you snap out of it your eye's widing as you put your hand out "mom dad!" you say but the moive like thing was gone you sit up and sigh putting your hand over half of your  
face with your eye's closed you sigh again "it was just a flash back nothing more" you say in a low tone you slowly open your eye's looking around your room then out your window at the moon "don't worry mom dad i'll save you" you say in a soft tone then fall back on your bed slowly fall asleep...


	4. Chapter 4

Do i look like a demon you baka /yu yu hakusho girls only 4#

'start story' "katan" you hear someone say "katan come on wake up" you hear the person try to wake you up "sigh fine have it your way" you hear as you feel your bed move a bit then the next thing you know your on the floor with the covers and your pillow your eye's slowly open as a low growl is herd from you "katan come on it's time to wake up" you hear as you pick your head up to  
see yusuke he got one look at your face and his face went pale you slowly got to your feet glaring like there is no tomorrow at yusuke then you make fire balls in your hands "if you wish to live then you should be running for your life now" you say in a calm deadly voice as yusuke shoot out your door with you right behind him you shoot the fire balls at him as he did his better to miss them  
and get down stair's when he got down stair's you run faster and shoot a bit bigger fire ball hitting yusuke in the back making him fly across the room and hit a wall hard kurama who was in the kitchen walk out and look over at yusuke who is now sitting on the ground by the wall hiei who was on the window still look over at yusuke too and kuwabara run over to yusuke "yo yusuke man what happen!"  
kuwabara say then you walk over slowly as kurama back up a litte back into the kitchen as you passed kuwabara look up at you as his face pale too seeing the glare on your face hiei just watch kuwabara back away from you and yusuke fast as you pick him up by the front of his shirt and slam him to the wall he moan from the pain as you growl at him "if you EVEN do that again I'll kill you got it"  
you say in your deadly voice as yusuke nod's fast you glare at him for a bit then drop him walk into the kitchen to get something to eat as you grab a apple and start eating as you see a sleepy mika come down you couldn't help but to smile at her cute little sleepy face as you throw away the part of the apple you can't not eat and pick up mika "morning kiddo" you say as mika smile "good morning katan!"  
mika say happy as you smile a little more kurama then put some pancake on the table as you put mika down in a chair and she start eating happy as kurama goes over to the kitchen door "food done!" kurama yell fast and step to the side so not to be step on as yusuke and kuwabara run in and sat down fast and start eating like pigs as hiei just walk in and start eating as you just shake your head and start  
to walk out the kitchen "katan where are you going" kurama ask as you stop and look at kurama over your shoulder "to train" was the only thing you said as you walk up stairs and change into your training outfit then grab your guns and a few daggers you had and jump out your window and start walking to the forest when you found a nice spot to train you started by punching and kicking a few tree's and  
throwing your daggers around and throwing rock up and shooting them with your gun after a bit you turn into your demon form and work on your fire side by punching a big rock with fire fists and turning the rock into nothing but ash then you walk a bit till you found a huge rock you smirked and fire went around your body as you power up ones you were done you smirk jumping high into the sky and putting your  
hands out "HELL FIRE!" you yell as fire from hell shoot out of your hands and to the rock making a very loud bam as you land on your feet and stand up the dust cleared you turn to see nothing the huge rock you were stand in front of was nothing but ash now as you smirk thinking your done you turn back to your human like form and walk back to the house as soon as you walk in mika come running to you "sister!" she hug your leg as you smile down at her as you pick her up and walk in you see yusuke and kuwabara playing games on the tv in the living room hiei back on the windowsill and kurama washing dishes then the door open as mika look over your shoulder and you just turn your head to look over your shoulder in walk in walk three girls one had borwn hair another had blue hair and the last had sea like green hair the blue hair girl was the first to see you "oh whos this!" she say's as yusuke and kuwabara look up "she the devil girl" yusuke say's as you turn and narrow your eye's at him as he hide behind kuwabara with a sacred look "yusuke be nice!" the brown hair girl yelled "but keiko she is!" yusuke say's the sea like green hair girl walk up to you "hello there my name yukina it's nice to meet you um" yukina start "katan" you say as yukina smiled you look at her then give her a small smile "well my name is botan and this is keiko" botan say's "hi" keiko say's as you nod in a hi way "aww who's this" botan say's as mike smile with a small blush on her face "my name is mika" she say's in a cute shy look "awwwww" both keiko and botan say making mika giggle as you put her down "how come katan nice to them" kuwabara whisper to yusuke as he shruged "because they're not bakas like you two" you say glaring at them as their face paled you walk up stair's to your room and lay down on your bed sighing you turn to look at a picture of you your mom your dad and mike all smiling your eye's soften why you thought you turn to your CD player and put in a Evanescence cd as you sing softy to it and stare at the roof as the wind from your open window blow in making you close your eye's still singing then the song haunted come on as you open your eye's glaring up at the roof now what you didn't know was the girls and mike listening on the other side of the door they smile listening to you "wow she good" botan say's "yeah" keiko say's mika just smiled you sit up and turn to your cd player and click stop then put in a new cd Liz Phair and put it on 'why can't I?' and walk over to the window and put both your hands on the windowsill leading on it as you start to sing as the girls eye's widing they look at each other and smile as they go to botan's room after a while you turn off your cd player and walk out and down stair's to hear "lunch!" kurama say's from the kichten as yusuke and kuwabara run to the kichten and start to eat like the pigs they are as you just walk in and sit and eat as did hiei then the girls came down and sat down they smile at each other as you look at them with a confused look mika giggle next to you as you look at her kurama too was confused "what going on" he ask as the girls giggled the two pigs stoped eating to listen as hiei just didn't care "well we were thinking how about we go to the beach today" botan say's as you blink then just go back to eating "sure I don't" yusuke say's as kuwabara nod kurama smiled "what about you two" keiko say's as you and hiei look up "hn" hiei say's going back to eating as you just shrug and go back to eating too botan clap her hands together "alright then after lunch lets go and get ready" botan say's with a big smile when lunch was done you all got up and went to your rooms to get ready you walk to your dresser with a 'I can't believe i'm doing this' look as you pull out your shorts and a sports bra and put them on then a over size shirt you grab a bag and put your towle and other stuff in it as you grab your sun glasses and your put on some black gloves that go up to your wrist and walk down stair's to wait for the others next to come down was hiei in his black shorts with a towle and a black shirt on you stare at him for a bit then look back out the window soon everyone came down and it was time to go you all walk out "ok who want to ride with me" yusuke say's walking to his green car "I will" kuwabara say's "me too" keiko say's "yukina want to go with me" kuwbara say's as yukina smiled "sure" she say's "hn" hiei say's walking to his black car as kurama and botan follow kurama stop seeing you standing there "katan are you coming" he say's as you look at him then smirk you walk around to the side of the house the gang wait to see what your up too as mika giggles then they hear a loud sound as you then ride out on your bike "wow!" both the baka say's as you stop and turn and smirk at them your bike was black with red on it hiei smirk eyeing your bike "hn don't even think about it it's mine spikey head" you say smirking as hiei glare at you making yusuke and kuwabara laugh (ok go to the result to see your bike it not a bike bike i just can't spell what's it really called ') you made your bike go rum rum a few times "mika you ride with kurama ok" you say as she nod running to him as he pick her up "see your at the beach" you say putting your helmet on and start riding off fasted after a while you hear a.

'BEEP BEEP'

you turn your head to see yusuke's car behind you and hiei's right behind him you turn back and speed up a bit more your now riding on the street that right next to the beach as you speed up more yusuke does too you look over at him and smirk _so it's a race he wants hn so be it_ you thought as you speed up more on your bike yusuke started to catch up making you smirk you all were almost to the beach when you see a small boy in the street getting his ball and some baka teenagers driving right to him you glare _bakas humans! _you thought as you speed up more you got right next to the car as you glare at them the boy driving was laughing with some of his friends there was three more boys and three girls the boy driving look your way to see the glare he got a confused look then you look ahead and speed up more he did too "oh my god mike!! look out!" a girl yelled just now seeing the boy "holy shit!" mike yelled as he step on the breaks but he wasn't going to stop in time as the boy look up his eye's widing then you come out of no where and grab the boy and start to slow down and then came to a stop as you look down at the shaking boy you got up and pick the boy up putting him down as he stare up at you,you pet his head as the teenage boy stop his car and got out you glare at him as you walk over to him "oh man is he okay" mike say's as you got up to him and grab his shirt slamming him into his car as his buddys got out along with the girls "he is next time look where the fuck your going!" you say trying not to yell "dude get off!" mike yelled making you narrow your eye's as you pull off your helmat throwing it to the gorund mike eye's widing "now I want you to say your sorry to this boy!" you growl as the small boy was still shaking next to you as mike glare at you "why should I he the one who shouldn't be in the road!" mike yelled as you glare slamming him more into the car "if you don't want a death wish you better say it!" you yell glaring like hell at mike as fear show in his eye's he nod "s..sorry kid" mike say's with fear in his voice you glare at him one more time then throw him to the ground and grab the boy hand and start to walk away mike who was on the gorund glare at you as he got up "why that bitch" he say's as he ran at you and was going to punch you but you stop and turn fast catching his fist as his eye's widing "hn" you say punching him hard in the face "mike!" a bloud girl yelled you glare down at him as he got a bloody nose and a cut lip you turn and started walking again the gang who had already stop and was out of the car watching stare in shock "wow nice punch!" kuwabara say's as you smirk you look down at the boy "now you run along and go play but not in the road ok" you say's as the boy nod "thank you" he say's running off as you sigh soon you all went on to the beach and found a spot yusuke and kuwabara throw off their shirts and ran to the water as you and the girls put the towles out and kurama put the drinks and food down hiei just put his towle down and sat on it as keiko botan yukina and mika start talking you pull off your over size shirt and put it down you herd yusuke and kuwabara making cat calls as you snap your eye's at them they were smirking staring at you as you glared then flip them off and lay down as the girls roll their eye's "boys" keiko say's as botan nod they took of their over size too as yusuke and kuwabara made more cat calls they just laugh a little as you roll your eye's and just lay there in the sun mika ran down to the water as the girls followed kurama smiled watching them "kurama" you say as he look over at you "can you watch mika for me" you say "sure" he say's smiling as you look at him then down at the water where mika was playing you smile a little and lay your head back down after a while yusuke and kuwbara walk over to where you were kuwama and hiei watch they had a something they found full of water they smirk kurama got a worried look "guy I wouldn't-" but it was to late yusuke and kuwabara put the water all over you your eye's snap open as the two bakas high fived you slowly got up the girls watch from the water as you got to your feet and put your glasses down the two bakas watch too when you turn around you had fire of anger in your eye's making yusuke and kuwabara face pale you walk over to them as they slowly back up they turn to run but you grab their ear fast "I don't think so" you say in a deadly calm voice the two boys shake with fear "ow ow ow we're sorry ow please let go!" they yell as you just start walking down to the water when you got to the water you look down at the two bakas yusuke on your right and kuwabara on your left you smirk as you throw them both into the water out by the deep part as yusuke yell and kuwabara scream like a school girl you dust your hands off smirking the girls and kurama laughed as hiei smirked as you walk back to your now wet towle you sighed and sat down in the nice warm sand both the bakas started yelling and screaming at you as they start to swaim to the land you just sat there smirking when they finally got out of the water yusuke and kuwabara glare at you "pay back a bitch huh" you say smirking "yeah and so are you!" yusuke yells point at you as you strug smirking kuwabara was about to yell something too but saw something move on his shoulder his eye's widing as his face paled when he thought it was a spider "AHHH AHHHH AHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHH AHHHHH OMG GET IT OFF AHHHHHH" kuwabara say's screaming like a girl making yusuke fall over laughing as the girls and kurama start laughing again as you and hiei smirk more you got up and started to walk over to the girly screaming kuwabara without you know hiei watching you as you walk over and pull off the thing on his shoulder "kuwabara it's just a star fish" you say smirking as kuwabara stop screaming and look at it "oh..I knew that" he say's as you smirk more "I bet" you say as yusuke had to hold his sides now still laughing "shut up yusuke!" kuwabara yells soon the two get into a fight as you shake your head an throw the star fish back into the water and walk back to where you were sitting.

'hiei pov'

katan just walk down to tell the baka that it was just a star fish on his shoulder _she look so good in those wet shor-wha! no what the fuck am I thinking! hn she just a baka onna nothing more_ you thought as you watch her walk back to where she was sitting.

'your pov'

you and the others stay for a few more hours then went back home mika had falling asleep on the car ride home so you had to walk her to her room and lay her down softy so not to wake her up you kissed her forehead and walk out of her room and to your to take a shower when you were done you grab a shirt and and shorts you yawn as you lay down on your bed it was already night time as you stare out the window slowly you closed your eye's and fall asleep...


	5. Chapter 5

Do i look like a demon you baka /yu yu hakusho girls only 5#

'start story' your eye's opening blinking a bit as you sat up and yawned then you stand up and walk to your window and open it as the morning wind blow in you just stare at the sun that is now just showing from behind the tree's you sigh as you look at your clock to see it's 6:25 you walk to your bathroom take a shower and other things as you heat up your body to dry your hair then walk out of your room you then listening to see if anyone else is awake but hear nothing so you walk down stair's into the kitchen and make some hot coco (me: I hate coffe can't spell here and I hate tea ') you sit at the table and take a slip of your hot coco (me: remember your a fire demon so the hot coco didn't burn your tongue why I do not know) your cat ears and tail pop out for no reason as you sigh but do nothing about it just then your ear twitch hearing something or someone move you open your closed eye's as you slowly put your cup down you twitch your ear again your eye's widing a bit hearing the sound coming from "mika" you stand up fast and fast walk up the stair's and down the hall to mika's room you stop at her door and put your ear to her door to listen that when you hear someone take a step you open the door your eye's widing seeing someone with a black cape on with the hood up the person turn and look at you as you see him a bit to close to mika's bed is where she is still asleep you look back at the guy but the hood is shadowing half of his face so all you see is his mouth and nose you step in closing the door behind you as you glare at the guy "who are you" you whisper as the guy turn all the way to you "my master is growing tired of waitting" he whisper back as you narrow your eye's putting a hand close to one of your hidden daggers "here" he throw a ball of paper at you as you catch it without taking your eye's off the guy "he'll be waitting for you there" he say's then as fast he ran to the window and was gone as you stare at the window then down at the ball of paper you sigh as you look at mika then walk out and down to the kitchen again till no one is up so you sit down by your cup of coco and take a slip before unfolding the ball of paper and read what it say and it say's 'as you most of found out by the man I sent to give to you I am growing very tired of waitting for you to come so you are to meet me ..today in the park at 8:00 and come alone and I have also herd you have join koenma and his team well it doesn't matter if you so happen to try and take one of them with you I will kill your mother and father as soon as I feel their energy so don't even think of taking them with you as back-up so then I will be seeing you soon remember come alone' you stare at the letter and growl a bit as you burn the paper then look at the clock _7:35_ you thought then drink down the rest of your hot coco then went back up in your room to get ready you walk over to your closet opening it you walk in (me: yes it's a walk in closet cool huh man I wish I had one --) you change into some black shorts and a blood red shirt and grab some daggers putting them somewhere so they can not be seen you grab your katana and put it on your back and a bow and some arrows you also grab some kunai and throwing star's you also grab two fans they may look like they can't do anything but the turth is these fans can cut right threw rocks you put them somewhere then grab your black coat (me: it's a biker kinda coat) and your black glovers then walk out of your closet and out of your room and down to mika's you open her door and pop your head in to see her still asleep and smile as you walk over to her bed and kneel down a bit "I get mom and dad back so don't worry" you whisper as softly kiss her forehead then take one last look at her and walk out and down stair's and outside you go to the side of the house and look at your motorcycle and walk over to it and grab your halmet put it on and also put on some black biker glasses you push your motorcycle to the front of the house and you look up at it and put a fire barrier it so no one will hear when you start the motorcycle up you then get on it and put the keys in and start it up taking one last look at the house you take off your speeding down the road going pass cars that are out to go to work when you get to the park you parker your motorcycle then turn it off putting the keys in your pocket then get off and pull your halmet off too putting it on the seat as you look at the park with your sun glasses still on and slowly make your way in with your hands in your pockets your eye's look around as you walk soon you get to the middle of the park and stop looking around then look ahead of you as you narrow your eye's "I see you made it and no back up too hmm smart" you hear as your eye's look to the ground "yeah who said I need back-up anyways" you say turning to look at a man with dark green hair and red eye's he smirked at you "I see you still have that smart mouth of yours nice" he say's as you narrow your eye's "cut the crap what is it you want" you hiss as he smirked "now now let not get nasty..yet" he say's as you growl getting angry "where are my mother and father" you ask "don't worry they're safe for now" he say's as you sigh "just tell me what you want" you say as he step a bit to you "you to join me" he say's as you narrow your eye's "sorry I have a team already" you say as he smirked "I know but you can alway's so you want off the team right" he say's as you say nothing but just stare at him threw your dark glasses as he smirked more "and plus you do want your drea mother and father back safe and sound don't you and we wouldn't want to get your sweet little sister into this now would we" he say's as you growl and as fast as lighting your in front of him grabbing the front of his shirt "you leave HER out of this you hear me!" you hiss loud gripping his shirt tight glaring into his eye's as he smirked "we are a angry one huh" he say's as you growl then let him go pushing him away from you a few feet "even IF I was not of they're team I would still say no to joining you" you say with anger in your voice as he sighed "I knew this wasn't going to be easy..oh well the fun way it is" he say's smirking as you get a bit confused "let see how fast I can break you" he say's as you blink and he is gone you look around trying to find him or his energy then your eye's widing finally finding it but it was to late for you to do anything as he was behind you and grab you holding you still with a tight grip you could feel his breath on your ear "with will be fun" he whisper as you two was gone from the park and some where you have no idea where you look around "where am I" you say as you look in the corner of your eye seeing that bastard who did all this "in my hide-out get use to it because your going to be here for a long time" he say's as you glare at him and turn to him "I don't think so" you hiss "ones I kill you I'll go find my mother and father and get the hell out of here" you say as he smirked "that IF you can kill me" he say's as you growl as fast as you can you pull out a dagger and throw it at him he blink as the dagger went into his shoulder he groan as he lean over a bit holding his bleeding shoulder and grab the dagger "what was that about IF I can by seeing this I KNOW now that I can" you say with a small smirk as he laugh a bit pull the dagger out and throwing it somewhere holding his bleeding shoulder he smirk at you as you glare "nice..katan very nice that something your good at huh throwing hidden daggers it goes so fast that in a blink of a eye you can kill someone without them even knowing that what I like about you and want you on my side" he say's as you turn your glare into a death glare with fire of hate in your eye's he then snap his fingers as a lady walk in she look like a slut to you as you glare at her "take are gust to her room will you" he say's smirking at you as she bow "yes sir" she say's and look at you as you gave Aku one last glare (me: oh yeah that the guy name sorry I didn't tell you sooner) he just smirk as you walk out following the girl down some halls and finally stop at a door she open it and bow then walk away as you walk in closing the door behind you as you look around the room then sigh as you lay on the bed staring at the roof _soon mother and father soon I will free you from this hell_ you thought as your eye's move to the window seeing birds fly by.

'mika's POV'

you wake up and yawn then jump out of your bed and run out of your room to down stair's to see yusuke and kuwabara playing video games again hiei at the windowsill and you smell food so you guess kurama is making food so you run in there and over to kurama hugging his leg as he look down and smiled at you "good morning mika" he say's as you look up and smile "good morning kurama so what ya cooking" you ask as he smiled "pancake's egg's and other stuff don't worry it's almost done" he say's as you nod licking your lips "sound good can't wait" you say as he laugh a bit then you look around "do you know where my sister is" you asked as kurama shake his head "haven't see her all morning maybe she in her room" he say's as you nod then run out the kitchen up stair's to katan's room you knock but her nothing so you open the door and pop your head in looking around "sister" you say as you walk in more but you see nothing so you look in the bathroom still nothing even the closet but nope "hmmm where could she be" you say to yourself as you walk out and down the stair's _maybe she training_ you thought as you walk into the living room "ha beat you again kuwabara!" yusuke say's smiling as kuwabara pout "you cheat!" he say's as yusuke laugh "no you just suck at this game!" yusuke say's laughing as kuwabara got mad hiei had a annoyed look on his face _first thing in the morning and they are already driving me crazy_ he thought staring outside as you giggle just as kuwabar was going to punch yusuke you ran over "yusuke!" you say as you jump and hug him as he smiled down at you "hey there kid" he say's as you sit on his lap smiling at him and kuwabara then kurama came out "food done" he say's as yusuke pick you up and everyone goes into the kitchen yusuke put you in a chair as you smile at him then kurama put the food on the table and you all start to grab what you want and eat after a bit the doors open and you hear feet running to the kitchen soon keiko run in she look out of breath everyone look at her as yusuke stand up "keiko what's wrong" he asked seeing the worried look on her face "we have trouble!" she say's as everyone stare at her waitting to see what's going on "katan just be kiddnap!!" she say's almost yelling as your eye's widing "what!!" both yusuke and kuwabara yell then...


	6. Chapter 6

Do i look like a demon you baka /yu yu hakusho girls only 6#

'start story'

'mika pov still'

everyone looked shocked at keiko "it ture I saw it with my own eye's" keiko say's "alright alright calm down keiko tell us what you saw this morning" kurama say's as keiko nod and sat down at the table "well I was going for my morning walk like I do everyday and as I was walking pass the park I saw katan's motorcycle so I thought she was in the park so I went in to see what she was doing ones I got to the middle of the park that where I saw her but she was talking to someone a guy I didn't know him but it look like she did as she was glaring at him they got into a little fight and what shock me was that guy got behind katan and the next thing I know they're both gone" keiko say's as you stare down at your lap you knew who this guy keiko was talking about it was aku hiei notice your head down and you staring at your lap but he couldn't see your eye's because of your hair coving it he hit kurama in the arm softly with his elbow and nod to you when kurama looked at him kurama look your way and got a worried look "mika" kurama say's making everyone look at you now your shoulders were shaking a little "hey kid you okay" yusuke asked his eye's widing as he and everyone see the tears you try holding back fall down your cheeks and hit your lap kurama eye's soften "it's okay mika we'll get katan back" he say's "you can't" you whisper everyone stared wide eye at you but not hiei he narrow his eye's "why that" kuwrabara asked "because I know who kiddnap her" you say in a low tone again "mika who was it" kurama asked you gulp and take a breath trying to calm yourself down then look up with tears in your eye's "his name is aku he the one who took mommy and daddy away and sent those bad man after sister and he very strong" you say with more tears falling now "and if he has sister it's all over!" you say almost yelling as you put your face into your hands keiko had tears in her eye's as she walk over and pick you up so you cry on her shoulder as she pat your back she look at the others "what are we going to do" she asked as kurama and hiei stand up yusuke stared at her "we go after katan" he say's as you gasp and pick your head up from keiko's shoulder to stare wide eye at yusuke who smiled at you "don't worry mika we'll get katan and your mother and father back" he say's as you stare at him then smile as tears still fall "thank you yusuke" you say as yusuke smiled more.

'your pov'

your still on the bed staring up at nothing you growl angry as you sit up _I have to find them they got to be somewhere in this damn hide-out_ you thought as you stand up and walk to the door you slowly open it and peek out looking both ways you smirk seeing no one and slowly walk out closing the door behind you softly as you start to walk down the hall after a while you start getting more angry because you got lost in the endless halls you stop and take a deep breath to calm yourself down then a idea hit you as you kneel down and put your hands out and your hands start to glow red "hell cat" you whisper as fire went around your hands then down to the floor as the fire turn into a small cat as the cat look up at you and bow you pet the cat's head "find my mother and father" you whisper as the cat nod and bow again then stand turn and run down the hall as you watch it then stand and sigh as you look around _fucking bastard_ you thought angry as you start to walk down the hall again then you stop dead when you hear "now now what are you doing out of your room" you growl angry as you turn and looked behind you to see aku leaning on a wall look at you smirking as you glare he push himself off the wall and walk a bit over to you "what were you planning on doing wait let me guess you were trying to find your mother and father without me knowing huh aww to bad your little plan back fired" aku say's smirking as you just stand there glaring at him "if I wanted to I would kill you right here right now" you say in a deadly voice "really now let see" aku say's but you just stand there glaring as he look at himself "well I'm still standing here alive and kicking" he say's smirking _not for long_ you though angry he then narrow his eye's "why don't you be a good girl and go back to your room" he say's as you growl but just walk pass him bumping your shoulder hard into his as he smirked watching you walk back you slam your door behind you when you got back to your room you glare at your room as you start throwing shit around and throwing your daggers kunai's and throwing star's around you were pissed and you needed to let it out (me: poor room) when you were done you were sitting in a corner with your knees up to your chest and your arms around them with your chin resting on top of your knees as you stare blankly at the wall in front of you after may hours of just sitting there you herd a clawing sound at your door as you turn your head to look at the door then stand and walk over to it you open the door as your little fire cat run in you close the door when she got in you lock it too as you kneel down and stare at her the cat look up at you "show me" you say as you stare into the cat eye's then you start to see what the cat show in your mind when she was looking around you blinked after a few minute's of not blinking as you nod giving the cat a small smile "thank you,you may go now" you say as the cat nod and bows and in a small flame the cat is gone you sigh as you stand and glare hard at what in front of you _mother father I'm coming_ you though then looked at the clock 5:46 p.m _I'll go at night time_ you thought as you walk to what was left of your bed and lay down and take a small nap.

'FF'

you yawn as you open your eye's slowly blinking a bit to wake up you look over at your clock to see it's 10:22 you look out the window to see nothing but darkness you smirked it's time you thought as you got up and pick all the stuff that was yours that you throw somewhere and walk over and out your door silently you look both ways but see nothing but darkness but with your cat eye's you could see just fine you listen closely but hear nothing you walk down the halls following the same way the cat did you walk till you got to some stair's that go down underground you stand there a bit then start to walk down ones you got down to the bottom you saw a door as you walk over and slowly open it you peek in to see no one you walk in and close the door behind you as you look around you see cells so you start to look in each one till you got to the last one your eye's widing when you see two people in it you run to the front door of the cell "mom dad" you whisper as you see someone pick they're head up you hear a small gasp then feel someone grab your hands "katan" you hear as you smile "yes mother it's me" you say you feel a hand on your cheek "oh sweetie it's so good to see you" your father say's as you smile "what about mika" your mother asked "she safe she with some..friends" you say as both your mother and father nod "that good" your mother say's as you nod then back up a bit "move away from the door I'm going to break it down and ones I do I want you to run fast and get out of here I know ones I do this aku will know I found you and will come" you say as your mother and father nod backing up as you put your hands up and fire start going around your hands again just as you were going to call your attack your eye's widing when you hear "I don't think so katan" you gasp as you turn and the last thing you hear is your mother scream your name "KATAN!" as your whole world went black.

'mika pov'

you were at the house with keiko yuinka and botan while the boys went out to find your sister the girls try everything to cheer you up but nothing was working soon a month went by and the boys still haven't come back the girls was now worried but you were the most worried as you sat in the windowsill in your room your eye's widing when you hear the front door open then close you jump off the windowsill and run to the door you open it and run down stair's and into the living room where you hear the voices when you run in you see the boys "your back!" you yell happy as everyone looked at you as you start to look around your happy look slowly turn into a worried one "where sister mommy and daddy" you asked as you look at the others but they looked away with sad looks tears came to your eye's "where are they!!" you yelled as they looked back to you seeing the tears fall "we're sorry mika we..couldn't find them" kurama say's then tears started to fall faster as you look down then you run to the person closer to you and hug their leg as you cry more the person's leg you hug was hiei's as he stared down at you then to the others kinda confused at what to do kurama sighed and walk over he kneel down and was going to pick you up but you grip tighter on hiei's pant leg "no!" you yell as kurama looked taken back by this but stand up and sigh "hiei seeing as she won't let anyone pick her up but you why don't you watch her" kurama say's as hiei looked a bit shocked then look down at you who shaking because your crying so much he sighed as he pick you up making it so you cry on his shoulder he walk up to his room and put you on his bed as he closed his door then walk over and sat next to you he stared at you as you cry the put a hand on your head not really knowing what to do you look up at him with red eye's from crying "why..why us we didn't do anything" you say trying to stop crying hiei stared at you then the floor "it doesn't matter if you did or didn't do anything" hiei say's as you stare at him then move so your sitting on his lap as he stared at you as you grip his shirt tight "please don't leave me I don't want to be alone anymore" you say as hiei stared at you then his eye's soften a bit as he put a arm around you in a hug like way you smile up at him as you closed your eye's and fall asleep hiei lay you down and lay down himself seeing as you had a tight grip on his shirt he watch you sleep for a bit then end up falling asleep himself.

'another month later'

you were outside playing tag with the girls and keiko was it she was trying to catch you "hahah get back here kitten" keiko say's laughing as you smiled running kitten was a nickname the girls gave you just as keiko grab your arm "got you" keiko say's smiling as you smile back the bushes close to you and keiko start to shake you two look over at them just as a demon walk out keiko who still had ahold of your arm pull you close to her as the demon look at you girls then his eye's land on you and he smirked showing off his fangs you got a scared look "hand over the girl and no one get hurt" the demon say's as keiko pull you closer to her "I don't think so" keiko say's glaring but in her eye's showed that she was really scared you grab hold of keiko's leg scared the demon smirked more "oh a tough girl huh well I wasn't planning on killing you but if you stand in the way of my mission I have no choose" the demon say's as his fangs and claws grow long you closed your eye's tight just as the demon was going to attack you screamed "HIEI!" and the next thing the demon knew he was cut in half you open your eye's and stared at the dead cut in half demon on the ground then look up at hiei who was behind it he glared down at the demon with a bloodly katana in his hand hiei clean his blade off on the demon's shirt then put it away as you smile and run over to hiei and hug his leg "thank you hiei!" you say happy as hiei gave you a small smile you put your hands up "uppie" you say as hiei pick you up just as you stomach growled hiei stared at you as you looked at your stomach then giggled that when the other boys ran over "hey you girls okay" yusuke asked "yes hiei saved us" yukina say's and without a word hiei turn and walk inside with you as the other watch him "you know hiei been actting a bit weird" kuwrbara say's as kurama smiled "yes he been actting like a..father to mika" he say's inside with you hiei sat you on the table as he started to make something as you just sit there watching him with a small smile you turn your head when you hear the others come in you smile at them and turn back when you hear hiei walk over he hand you a sandwich "thanks" you say smiling as you grab it and start to eat it then you hear a loud sound coming from outsided as the others looked at each other then run outside "stay here" hiei told you as he ran outside did hiei really think you'll listen as you jump off the table and run to the door you gasp as the sandwich in your hands fall to the ground you stare wide eye at what is in front of you and it was...


	7. Chapter 7

Do i look like a demon you baka /yu yu hakusho girls only 7#

'start story' there sitting on a black with fire red dragon with flames on the sides motorcycle was someone wearing all black but you had a VERY good idea who it was the person slowly took the halet off their head as you gasp tears come to your eye's at who you see the girls too gasp you take little steps closer as the person step off the motorcycle putting the halet on the seat soon your little steps break into a all out run as the tears fall faster the person turn right when you jump into their arms "KATAN!!" you yell with joy as you hug her tight katan smiled down at you as she hold you close "I missed so much!" you say still crying as katan pat your head "I know I know and I'm sorry for making you worry" katan say's as you look up at her smiling as she smiled back.

'your pov'

you smiled down at mika as you dry her face of tears you hug her again then put her down only to be tackle into a hug by the girls you twitch a bit but smile at them "katan we miss you!" they yell as you laugh a bit ones the girls let go yusuke pat you on the back "good to have you back" he say's as you nod then you all went back inside as everyone sat in the living room you stand leaning on the wall "hey I have a idea let have a praty for katan coming back after two months" botan say's as everyone but hiei agrees he just shruged you sigh _oh boy_ you thought so keiko and yusuke went to get the food kurama and botan went to go get some movies and kuwabara and yukina went to go get something leaving you mika and hiei alone at home you watch as the front door closed then sigh "great" you say as mika giggled hiei was just sitting on the windowsill like he always do as you closed your eye's only to snap them back open when you feel something warm going down your back _shit_ you thought as you push off the wall and kinda fast walk up the stair's to your room when you got there you closed the door and walk fast to the bathroom you throw your shirt off and turn to look at your back to see one of your cuts on your back was bleeding "oh man what the hell" you say as you turn the water on in your shower and start to take the rest of your clothes off when you were done you look at yourself looking at all the cuts and black&blues aku gave you over the last two months you sigh as you step into the shower ones you were done with your shower you wraped your cut that was bleeding and got dry off then got dressed you walk back down stair's only to see hiei making something in the kitchen with mika right next to him you blink as you lean on the door to the kitchen "here" hiei say's handing mika again a sandwich seeing as she drop her last one out of shock of seeing you "thanks" mika say's smiling as she bite into her sandwich hiei gave her a small smile you blinked shocked then smirked "well I never thought I see the day hiei I never knew you had a heart" you say as both hiei and mika look at you "hey sister hiei been really nice to me!" mika say's smiling as you smiled at her then smirked at hiei "oh really" you say as hiei glared at you "hn" hiei say's as he walk out bumping his shoulder into yours a bit hard making you take a step back you smirk watching hiei go back to his windowsill mika walk back into the living room turning the tv on to watch something as you walk over and sat next to her soon the gang came back kurama got the food all together as the girls out stuff on the floors you watch them "what are you doing" you ask "oh we thought we'll all sleep out in the living room tonight you know like a big sleep over" keiko say's as you nod "yay a sleep over!" mika say's laughing as you smile at her this would be her first sleep over as botan stand up "ok what movie to you all want to watch first" botan say's (me: ok you pick what you want to watch but it has to be scary because that what you told them to get) ones everyone agree to one botan pop it in just as kurama walk out with the food putting it on the floor as everyone sat on their sleeping bag hiei sat on the couch behind you as you lean back on the couch with mika on your lap when ever a scary part come on mika would put the covers over her face and hug you as you smiled at midnight you open your eye's "huh" you looked around to see everyone asleep you looked behind you to see hiei laying on the couch asleep too you look down to see mika asleep you smiled as you pet her head you look at the tv to see it still on you sigh as you softly pick mika up and put her in her sleeping bag and walk over to the tv stepping over food and the two baka's ones you got to the tv you turn it off luckly you could see in the dark as you walk back to your spot just as you were going to go back asleep you felt a pain on your lower back and leg you groan a little but not to loud to wake anyone you take a deep breath as you got up and fast walk to the stair's and up to your room you throw off your shirt and pants when you were in the bathroom to see your lower back and leg is bleeding "damnit" you say you knew overtime the cuts and black&blues would heal but they're not going fast enough just as you started cleaning your cuts you herd the door to your bathroom open your eye's widing as you slowly turn your head to see hiei standing there he was staring at all the cuts and black&blues on your body (me: don't worry your still wearing your underwear and sport bra) you gasp as you jump into your shower and hide behind the shower door "what to you think YOUR doing!" you say almost yelling hiei blinked the narrow his eye's "where did you get all those cuts and black&blues" he say's as you pop your head out and glare at him "that none of your business" you hissed hiei glared back "if you don't tell me then I'll have to go down stair's wake everyone up and tell them what I saw" hiei say's as your eye's widing then narrow with fast speed you pin hiei to the wall "you will NOT say a word of what you saw to the others you hear me!" you say in a deadly voice hiei grab your wirsts and glare back "than tell me" he say's as you death glared at him then push him rough into the wall as you walk back to cleaning your cuts "aku did it happy now" you say as you clean your lower back "why" hiei say's as you glare at him but sigh "because I found my mother and father and I was going to let them free but he was down there and knock me out and over the pass two months has been beating me" you say as you are now cleaning your leg hiei stand there listening to what happen to you as you wraped your leg then was trying to wrap your lower back but was having a hard time you growl angry hiei smirked as he walk over and grab the stuff and start to wrap it for you as you stare at hiei a bit shocked you felt a small blush go over your cheeks you look down so he couldn't see just as he was almost done you say "why" hiei stop and looked at you confused "why were you so nice to her" you say in almost whisper "no one asked you too" you say as hiei went back to wraping your cut "I don't know I just felt like it" he say's as you blink staring at the floor "your a bad lier you know that" you say smirking a little as hiei sigh a bit angry "I felt sorry for her okay" hiei say's as he was done wraping your cut he started to walk out as you turn and looked at him "and when did you start feeling sorry for someone" you say as hiei stop and turn to look at you he had annoyed look as he glared at you,you just smirked then you walk up to him and kissed his cheek "but thank you for watching over her for me" you whisper in his ear as you walk to your closet what you didn't see was the red on his cheeks you grab your pj's and put them on you walk to your bed but before you got in you looked at hiei "are you going to stand there all night" you say as hiei snap out of it "hn" he say's as he walk to your door and open it but before he left he looked back at you ones last time then walk out closing the door behind him as you sigh and got into your bed and lay down staring up at the roof _I will save them_ you thought as you closed your eye's and fall asleep.

'Dream'

you were in a dark room looking down your wirst were chain together and chair to the roof making it so your hanging there your feet just touching the floor a bit you had cuts and black&blues and dry blooded all over your body even when you hear the door open you don't pick your head up "are you going to be a good girl now" aku say's as he walk over to you but you say nothing aku sigh angry "I have had it with you! you WILL join my side and like it!" aku yelled as he punch you in the stomach a few times then in the face you cough up blood and start breathing a bit fast aku glared at you as you slowly pick your head up and looked at aku through your hair that was coving your face "I'll die before I EVER join your side" you say as aku growled more angry as he pulled out a sword you narrowed your eye's as he goes to cut you again you wake up and sit up fast as cold sweat goes down your face you take a deep breath and sigh "just a dream" you say but look down at your body "but it did really happen" you say and fall back down and fall back asleep.

'next day'

you wake up to the sun coming through your window and birds singing you sit up and yawn as you walk to the bathroom do your morning things the walk down stair's to see everyone awake kurama cooking and the others watching tv and hiei at his windowsill mika smiled as she saw you "morning sister" she say's as you smile at her "morning" you say as you looked at hiei to see him looking back at you in the corner of his eye "hey katan" you snap out of it and look over at yusuke as hiei looked back out the window "come watch tv with us" he say's as you nod and walk over and sit next to mika soon the food was done and you all ate then went out to train but you train by yourself cutting and burning trees left and right after about 5 hours you stop and try to catch your breath you wip the sweat from your forehead and grab your bottle water and take a big drink just then your ear twitch (me: yeah you had your cat tail and ears out) and you look the way the sound come from what you herd sound like a scream your eye's widing "that scream come from the house! mika!" you yelled and run to the house when you got there you see demons everywhere and the gang fighting them you look around but see no mika or the girls "where mika!" you yell to kurama as kurama killed another demon "inside with the girls!" he yelled back as you nod and ran inside you looked around.

'CRASH'

"AHHHHH" you look up stair's then ran up stair's you saw the door to the roof open and ran up there to see the girls on the roof and a few demons one hit keiko who was holding mika and grab mika "MIKA!!" you yelled as everyone look over to you "SISTER HELP ME!" mika yelled as the demons nod to each other and run to the side of the house with you running after them they jump off as you got to the side and looked down to see the demons look up at you as you growl angry and jump down as they start to run ones you hit the ground you started running after them "katan!!" mika yelled as you pick up speed you pull out a dagger and throw it at the demon holding mika in the head killing him as he fall to the ground but before mike hit the ground another demon grab her and started running you glared as fire started going around you and you turn into your demon form "give me back my SISTER!!" you yell as you run faster and kill the other demons that was with them you turn to see the demon holding mika getting away "I DON'T THINK SO!" you yelled as you ran after him just as you were about to cut his head off with your claws a strong wind knock you back and into a few trees making it so the demon got away you cough a bit the jump to your feet and looked around fast "mika!" you yelled as you start to looking around but can't find her or the demon "MIKA!!" you screamed as you left to your hands and knees your eye's were wide as you slowly turn back to your human form you knew some of your cuts has open again _mika no...I...I couldn't save you...no_ you thought "NO!!MIKA!!" you yell back at the house the gang had killed all the demons and yusuke and kuwabara was cheaking on the girls kurama and hiei were outside looking around "I take it that all of them" kurama say's as hiei nod just as they were going to go in hiei saw something "kurama wait" hiei say's as kurama stopped and looked back at hiei to see him staring at the forest so kurama looked too both boys eye's widing when they see you limping out of the forest blood dripping from your clothes you looked up when you hear someone running over to you only to see hiei and kurama "I..I couldn't...sav..save her" you say as you go to fall to the ground but hiei catch you as you black out kurama stared at you as did hiei "come on let get her inside" kurama say's as hiei nod and pick up your bloodly body they both ran inside.

'Dream'

"katan sister help me!" you turn to see mika running to you with her hands out your eye's widing as you run to her "mika!" you yell but then a shadow figer was behind her as you stop and gasp "aku!!" you yell angry "ahhhh sister!!" mika yelled as aku pick her up "PUT HER DOWN!! MIKA!!" you yell as you run to them "hahahahahaha she mine now" aku say's and the last thing you hear is mika scream and aku laughing "KATAN!".

'end of Dream'

you sit up fast breathing fast and sweat going down your face you groan as you hold your stomach "I wouldn't move so fast if I was you" you hear as you look over to the window to see hiei he turn to look at you as you sigh and look down "mika" you whisper "don't worry we'll get her back" hiei say's "that not the point!" you say trying not to yell as hiei stared a little shocked at you "I..I let...I let them take her they got away and I..couldn't save her" you say trying very hard to hold back tears hiei stared at you just as you let a few tears fall down your cheeks "what kind of sister am I if I can't even save my own little sister from demons" you say as more tears fall you pull your knees up and hug them as you try to stop crying you felt your bed go down a bit and a hand on your head as you looked up to see hiei he gave you a kinda sad look "will get her back I swear" hiei say's as you stare at him then do the unthinkable you hug hiei and cry on his shoulder hiei was a bit shocked but put his arms around you letting you cry it has been a month now you don't talk to anyone or ever smile all you do is train to be stronger the only person you even say a word to is hiei why you do not know right now you were training and hard too you fall to your knees breathing fast and hard that it felt like your heart was going to jump out of your chest it was beating that fast "you got to slow down you know" you hear as you turn your head to see hiei leaning on a tree with his arms crossed you glare "your one to talk" you say as hiei smirked and push off the tree and walk over to you with his hands in his pocktes "yeah will unlike you I take breaks when I go off and train this hard" hiei say's as you hmph and looked back down you sigh "I know it just-" "it just you want to be ready when aku show his face again huh" hiei say's for you as you sigh again and nod "will you're strong now how about a break okay" hiei say's as you look up at him and nod "fine whatever" you say as you go to stand but fall back down "damnit!" you say as hiei smirked watching you trying to stand up hiei sigh as he walk over and pick you up as you blink staring at him "at this rate we'll get back to the house by night fall" hiei say's walking back as you pout and cross your arms hiei smirked ones you two got back you got out of hiei's arms and walk up to your room to take a shower after that you got a bite to eat and went back up to your room you change into your pj's and got into bed you sigh "I'll be ready to kill you aku and save my family" you say as you closed your eye's and fall asleep...I end it here


	8. Chapter 8

Do i look like a demon you baka /yu yu hakusho girls only 8#

You were in the living room just staring blankly at the tv you had just got in from training you had tooken a shower and now there was nothing to do yusuke and kuwabara was playing cards on the floor kurama was reading and hiei was staring out the window on his windowsill just then botan ran in "guys BIG news and trouble!!" botan say's as kurama put his book down and looked at botan "really what is it this time botan" yusuke say's putting a card down as kuwabara looked at it you didn't care so you just stare at the tv watching something you had no idea what it was hiei just stare out the window not caring too "koenma just got this video tap and I think katan may want to see this" botan say's looking at you this snap you out of it as you look at botan she walk over to the tv and pop in the video as everyone look at the tv you had a confused look but soon that confused look turn to a look of anger and hate as your eye's narrow at who you see on the tv there on the tv smirking was aku you growl showing your fangs "hello my dear katan as you most know I now have your mother father AND little sister you most be beating yourself up by now for letting those lower class demons take her huh well don't worry your see her soon if you listen to what I tell you that is" he say's as you glare at him "come to demon world and to the cave of hell that is where I'll be with your family that if you want them back...alive be there at midnight tonight and you can take your little friends if you want" aku say's smirking "till then see ya later beautiful" aku say's and he winked as the tap ended everyone was staring at the tv then look to you as you had your head down a little so your hair shadowed your eye's your fangs were still showing as a dark red energy was going around your body making it look like you were on fire kinda yusuke and kuwabara got to their feet and back away from you as botan back away a bit too with some fear in her eye's kurama and hiei just stare at you as you got to your feet then look up showing fire of anger and hate in your eye's "that bastard has lived for far to long now it's time someone put that bastard six feet under" you say glaring at the tv you look to the clock to see it's noon you narrow your eye's _12 more hours till I have to go to where aku is_ you thought you then look down _would it be good to take the others with me I mean aku could use them so I can't attack him or he may just use my family that little snake hmm_ you think as you try to think what aku is up to you snap out of it when you hear "I think it'll be good if the gang goes with you katan" you look up to see koenma in his teen age form you stare at him "oh koenma sir" botan say's as koenma stared at you as you sigh and look to the side "yeah I was just thinking that over" you say "we don't know what he is up to so if you went alone you could be walking right into a trap knowing aku he'll seeing as he pick demon world to go to he'll have others with him" koenma say's as you nod "ok then it's set you boys will go with katan to demon world to get back her family and to kill aku" koenma say's as you look at him and the others "but there will be one rule" you say "what there rules too!" kuwabara say's as you gave him a small glare but it was strong enough to scare him as kuwabara's face pale a bit "yes and that rule is that aku is mine I will be the one to kill that son of a bitch you hear me" you say as the boys nod you nod and walk up to your room ones your in there you start planning out your attack and getting ready after that you look at the clock to see it's.

5:44

you sigh as you walk over to your window you open it and sat down on your windowsill you stare out at the forest as the wind blow softly in you closed your eye's enjoy this feeling of peace but you knew it wouldn't last long you had a war to fight soon you open your eye's as you narrow your them and you couldn't wait for it to start maybe killing aku will teach other demons not to anger a close to be A class demon you got bored just sitting there so you though you'll put some training in before the big fight you jump down from your window landing on your feet you walk over to the training grounds and start to train on throwing your daggers,kunais and some needles after a while you put them away and pull out your katana and start cutting things up you then closed your eye's and start training that way with your katana your eye's snap open when you herd and felt your katan hit something that sound like another katana as you look to see you were right you follow the katana up to a arm and all the way up till your eye's met with a pair of red ones you smirked as you jump back "come to help with my train oh how nice of you hiei" you say smirking as hiei smirked back "yeah well don't get use to it it's kinda a one time thing" he say's as you laugh a bit "sure anything you say" you say smirking more as hiei just smirked back and ran at you going to cut your side but you saw it coming and blocked you two keep this up for a while attacking and blocking each others attack you two jump at each other as your katanas hit you two try to push the other back trying to find who is the more stronger one but you both were not backing down you and hiei both stared into each others eye's like a stare down you smirked as did hiei as you both push off each other jumping back you watch hiei every move as he did the same you were standing there breathing fast and hard you had cuts here and there as did hiei you two have another stare down then you stand up as hiei watch you as you just smiled "thanks for the training but I think that is enough..for now" you say as hiei took a deep breath and nod as he put his katana away as did you as you smile at him he stared at you as you wave and walk back to the house as hiei watch you go back when you got back you looked at the clock to see it's.

8:37

_wow time really flying_ you thought You walk up to your room took a shower got dressed and walk down stair's just as kurama had put food on the table he called everyone to eat dinner tonight was silent no one dare talk as yusuke and kuwabar took small looks at you ones in a while as you just ate slowly staring down at your food after dinner you walk back up to your room you walk to your closet and walk in you look around for a bit then found what you were looking for as you walk out you throw what you grab on the bed and undressed again and put on the other outfit what you put on was like a ninja type outfit you had a mask that cover your nose and mouth and you had your hair in a high ponytail you put some neeles in your hair and other places on your outfit along with your daggers and kunais you put your katana on your back after doing all that you looked at your clock again to see it's.

10:11

you took a deep breath and walk down stair's when you got to the living room everyone's eye's were on you as you just look at them you saw kuwabara drooling and roll your eye's "get ready" you told them as they nod and walk up to get ready you sigh as you walk over to kuwabara and hit him upside the head he snap out of it and as you glare at him and point to the stair's as he got it and ran fast up to his room you sigh sitting down waitting for everyone to be done and you didn't have to wait long after 5 minute's everyone was done and ready to go as you stand up you all walk to koenma's office and you just walk in without even brothing to knock making yusuke smirk as koenma looked annoyed "ever think of knocking I could of been talking to someone" he say's as you narrow your eye's he got the message and open a potral fast as you walk through without a word as the others follow when you got to the other side you could smell blood and dead things in the air you smirked under your mask _ah demon world oh how I miss this place_ you thought as you start to walk the way to cave of hell after a hour you guys make it to a cave of hell but hide behind some bushes near the cave you look over at the opening and see no one you look back at the gang "what do you think" yusuke say's looking at the others "I bet there in the cave waitting for us to just walk into their trap" kurama say's as you nod "yes and we can't have that now can we" you say as a small smirk show on your face as the boys stare at you "ok here the plan" you say as you start whisping the plan to them they nod smirking so as the boys walk into the cave they keep their eye's open for anything as hiei was holding a stick that was on fire so they could see soon it started getting hotter and hotter "jezz is it just me or is it getting hotter" kuwabara say's as kurama looked around "it is" he say's soon they walk out of the dark path as their eye's widing at what they see "is that" kuwabara start "lave" hiei say's soon they hear laughing as they look up to see aku standing on a tall rock aku smirk down at them then had a fake hurt look "aww and where is my dear katan she didn't chicken out did she" he say's but the boys just glare at him aku smirked "I see so we're going to play games now huh ok oh katan come out come out where ever you are" aku say's laughing hiei narrow his eye's at aku as he tighten his grip on the stick he was holding hiei notice the fire going a little wild aku sigh "fine maybe this will get you to some out" aku say's snaping his fingers as 4 demons jump out they were all around the gang as yusuke kuwbara kurama and hiei watch them they all smirked at them "these demons are not like the ones I sent after you guys before their stronger" aku say's "and more deadly" aku say's again smirking kuwabara look up at aku glaring "where katan's family! they better be alright!" kuwabara yelled pointing at aku as he laugh a bit "yes they are fine and they are over there" aku say's turning and walking over to a wall were mika your mother and father are chain too "guys!!" mika yelled with fear in her eye's hiei stared at mika and could see the tears wanting to fall this made hiei growl a bit and kurama herd him as he look at hiei over his shoulder to see him death glaring at aku and he looked at the fire to see it going wild a bit more and turning redder kurama looked back to aku he too was mad at what aku is doing "now I think it's time katan came out!" aku say's as the four demons attack the gang but before the demons even touch the gang they and aku herd "your more stupider then I though aku I have been here the whole time!" aku and his gang look around your family was looking around for you too mika had a smile on her face with tears in the corner of her eye's "OVER HERE JACKASS!" your voice yelled as the fire hiei was holding shot out fast at aku as aku's eye's shot to the fire he jump out of the way but not fast enough as the fire burn his right shoulder aku twitched when he jmup back and land on his feet he hold his burn shoulder with one eye closed in pain as the fire hit the ground the fire sit there for a bit as aku growl looking around for you just then the fire start to move and grow bigger as everyone look at it aku's eye's widing when he saw you walk out of the fire as the fire went away you glare at aku with pure anger and hate in your eye's "katan!" mika yelled happy but you keep your eye's on aku as he got to his feet he smirked "nice one katan very nice" he say's still holding his burn shoulder you just narrow your eye's then your eye's look around you saw lakes likes of lave and a waterfall of lave the lakes of lave was on each side of the gang and aku's gang but they still had a good enough room to fight your eye's move back to aku to see him staring at you smirking "like it here well you better because this is where you'll stay if you choose not to work for me" aku say's as you just stare at him as he smirked "well seeing as your here I take it your here to get your family" aku say's looking over at them as you too look over more anger show in your eye's when you saw the cuts and black&blues on their bodies your eye's widing see cuts and black&blues on mika you death glare at aku growling showing your fangs as he smirked "you will died a slowly and painful death for what you have done to them" you say in a deadly voice as aku just smirked "your all talk you know that" aku say's as your eye's flash a deadly yellow and the next thing aku know you ran over and kick him in the chin making him fly back and hit the wall you stand up and look at him "what was that about all talk the only one I see that is just all talk is you" you say with a blank look as aku sat up holding his chin as blood went down the corner of his mouth he glared at you "your nothing but a weakling picking on others because you can't fight them so you play dirty" you say and that got aku more mad as he got to his feet "I have had it with you!! your going to die along with your friends and family right here and NOW " aku say's as his gang smirked and attack the yu yu gang as aku jump at you as you just block his attack the fights go on for a while and...


	9. Chapter 9

Do i look like a demon you baka /yu yu hakusho girls only 9#

The yyh gang look like they had everything under control as you were fighting with aku who was getting anger and anger when ever you block his attacks you step to the side as aku try punching you and you spin kick him in the side sending him into another cave wall you had a blank look on your face through the whole fight "hn some how I thought you would put up more of a fight then this oh well the faster the better so that way I can get my family out of here" you say staring where aku hit the durt clear as you see aku slowly getting to his feet blood drip from his mouth and some wounds you just stare at him when he got to his feet he keep his head down making it so his hair shadow his eye's your eye's narrow waitting for his next attack the ground under you started to shake as you look down at it soon the cave was shaking as you look around so did everyone else you hear as gasp and look to your mother with a worried look her eye's shot to you fast wide with fear you got a confused look then her eye's shot to aku "katan look out!!" you look fast at aku you were taken back at what you saw aku was glaring at you with pure hate but what really shock you was his eye's were dark red with only a little black in the middle you stare at him a bit wide eye "katan watch out I have seen this attack before!! it'll kill you if your not careful!!" your mother yelled as you look at her fast then back to aku he was breathing fast as red lighting like energy was going around him some of the lighting energy made it so you had to step back putting your arms up to block what you could aku's gang had ran away knowing what was coming aku scream with rage as the cave shake more rocks from the roof fall down almost hitting the gang a few times you glare at aku from behind your arms you gasp as you see blood red wings rip out of aku's back as he scream again with rage his nails grow into claws and fangs grow in his mouth as his hair went up and back a bit the black in his eye's went cat like the energy coming off him push you back a bit you growl as you feel it "holy shit do you feel that!!" kuwabara yelled watching wide eye the other three just watch with worry if you would be able to fight and beat this new aku as aku slowly look at you from staring at the roof he had a smirk on his face as he stared at you as you just glare more "hahahaha do you really think you were winning in this fight HA! I LET you look like you were getting the upper hand" aku say's smirking as you growl getting more anger "though so" kurama say's as the others look at him "what do you mean" yusuke asked "I though this look to easy some how I knew that he was just leading her on to think that she was the better fighter in this fight" kurama say's "so what your saying is he had been hiding his real energy and katan is no match for him now!" yusuke say's/yelled as kurama sigh "we'll just have to wait and see" kurama say's as they look back to the fight hiei narrow his eye's _onna you better win_ he thought you got ready for anything he was planning to do as he smirked more moving from side to side as you watch his every move with your eye's then out of no where he came running at you at a very fast speed your eye's widing as you jump back just in time from getting cut with his claws he smirked as he keep swing his claws at you as you getting moving out of the way your eye's stay wide _gah he is faster now I almost can't- _blood went flying as you closed your eye's tight "katan!!" mika cried as you jump back away from aku putting a hand on a wound that on your stomach blood went down your hand hitting the ground with one eye open you glare at aku as he laugh licking his claw clean of your blood smirking at you as you growl "like I said katan all talk" aku say's as you narrow your eye's more "hn" you say as you move to the side slowly then break out into a run aku smirked and with hiei like speed was in front of you as you gasp a bit he punch you in the face then were you were going to land he got there and kick you in the back then he just started to kick and punch you around like a rag doll as your friends and family watch unable to help you yusuke and kuwabara look like they were going to lose it soon kurama watch with a calm look but his eye's saw anger slowly filling them hiei on the other hand was starting to get REALLY piss his hands were in fists and shaking a bit at his sides his eye's deadly narrowed and he was biting back a growl that was trying to escape your family watch with fear and worry tears were falling down your mother's and sister's face as your father just looked as pissed as hiei was he was trying to break free of his chains but couldn't mika closed her eye's tight can't taking it anymore but her eye's snap back open when she herd you hit the wall hard then hear aku kick his foot into your stomach you cough up blood over and over again as aku smirked he pick you up by the front of your shirt blood ran down your chin and your clothes were wet with blood aku look you over then smirk more as he lick some blood off your chin you half open your eye's so you could glare at him "bas..tare" you say in a weak voice as aku growl "so still got some fight in you huh well I'll fix that" aku say's as he pull his claws back ready to cut you again as you close your eye's waitting for the pain aku smirked and went to swing at you but stop a few inches away when he herd "STOP IT!! LEAVE KATAN ALONE!!" the yyh gang looked shocked as did your mother and father as aku turn to look at mika who was the one who yelled that tears were going down her already red face as she was shaking sitting on her knees you open your eye's a bit to look at her _mika_ you thought "please no more..please don't hurt her anymore" mika cried as she look down aku stared at her then drop you as he turn to her your mother looked at him with a shape and deadly glare "you leave her alone!!" she yelled but aku didn't listen as he walk to mika you try to find some power to stand and stop him as he walk slowly to the shaking mika both your mother and father yelled at him to leave mika alone but again he didn't listen the yyh gang had try to run and stop him but aku had put up a barrier to stop them aku kneel down in front of her he lift her chin with his finger as she stare at him with shakely scared eye's as he stared back "you got guts for someone so young" aku say's as mika just stared at him to scared to talk or move you were slowly getting to your knees and feet as you glared daggers at aku _mika _you thought "but" aku stared as he stared at her "I think it's time you knew your place little girl" with that said aku punch mika in the stomach a bit hard as mika eye's widing and she couch up blood "MIKA!!" both your mother and father yelled mika eye's closed as she now just hang limp your eye's were wide as you were on one knee you stare at the now out cold mika aku got to his feet you couldn't believe what you just saw anger soon started to fill your body as you still stare wide eye at mika your body started to shake as aku turn you looked more shock to see a smirk on his stupid ugly face like he was happy for what he did that really piss you off as you slowly got to your feet you head down so he couldn't see your face ones again the cave started to shake "oh what now" kuwabara say's looking around fire red energy went around you as you gave a low growl show a bit of your fangs lighting light energy soon started to go around you too as you power up after a bit you let out scream of rage making the cave shake more as fire shot everywhere "look out!!" yusuke yelled as the guys jump out of the way of being burned from the fire aku had to take a step back as he growl from anger he glare at you as you had your head still down but slowly you pick your head up aku eye's widing when he saw your eye's they were dark red and dark yellow fire of rage burn in your eye's as you glare at him breathing kinda hard everyone stared at you wide eye and when aku blinked you were gone "what!" aku yelled as he went to look around but didn't have the time as you kick him hard in the back then ran with fast speed in front of him punching him in the face with a fire fist leaving a burn mark on his cheek as he hit the ground hard slipping over to a wall hitting that good leaving a kinda big hole there he growl as he sat up holding his burn cheek he glare at you as you glare right back with dark fire went around you "you will pay for EVER touching my family and friends and...my sister" you say in a deadly cold voice that made a cold chill run down everyones back aku got to his feet still glaring "then this a fight to the death I take it" aku say's as your eye's narrow "you got that right" you say as you two ran at each other everyone watch as you slam kicks and punchs at each other the cave could not take much more of this beating as the roof started to come down "uh guys!" kuwabara say's looking up "we have to get out of here" kurama say's "yeah but what about katan and her family!" yusuke say's as kurama look like he was thinking then he turn to hiei "you think you can get her family over here" kurama asked as hiei look at him from the corner of his eye then he was gone as kurama look to yusuke and kuwabara "don't worry hiei will get her family but I do not know what katan is planning" kurama say's looking back to the bloodly fight going on as did yusuke and kuwabara your mother was watching the fight with worried eye's but she gasp when hiei got in front of her so fast she stared at him wide eye as she watch him pull out his katana hiei herd your father growl "hn don't worry I'm here to free you" hiei say's as your father stop growling as your mother sigh and nod as hiei nod back and cut the chains your mother kneel down by mika as hiei free your father then ran over to mika and cut her chains as your mother pick her up hiei looked over to you to see you just blast aku into a wall you look at him from over your shoulder you gave him a small smile as you looked back and jump at aku hiei sigh as he ran with your family back over to the gang when they got there yusuke smiled "hey good job hiei!" yusuke say's "hn" hiei say's as he look back to the fight as which made yusuke smile a bit more "come we have to leave now" kurama say's "but what about katan!" your mother say's worried "we can't just leave her!" your father yelled anger everyone look back to the fight just in time to see aku slam you into a wall you two were glaring at each other with so much hate and rage you had herd what the others were saying and without taking your eye's off aku you yelled "GET OUT OF HERE NOW IT'S NOT SAFE!!" the gang and your family looked shocked aku started pushing you more into the wall as you growl when no one moved you grow more anger and turn your head to them "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME LEAVE YOU BAKAS!! DO YOU WANT TO DIE!! I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU ALL OF YOU AND IF YOU DIE HERE NOW EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE WILL BE FOR NOTHING SO PLEASE GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF HERE!!" you yell kurama and hiei were the first to snap out of it "come on she right!" kurama say's as he turn and ran to leave and after a bit so did everyone your mother and father gave you one last worried look before they turn to leave to but you just gave them a soft loving smile your family leave with tears in your mother eye's "awww now is't that sweet" aku say's as you snap your eye's back to him and growl "to bad this is the last time you'll see them again" aku say's smirking as you just glared "I think it's time we end this little fight of ours" aku say's "hn you read my mind" you say as you smirked that shocked aku a bit and that was all you need as you pick your leg up and kick aku away from you as he was flying to the other side of the cave you put your hands out "THIS IS FOR MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS!!" you yelled as you shot a huge ball of fire out of your hands and at him as the fire ball turn into a huge cat as aku stared wide eye at it the gang and your family cough as they ran out of the cave and far enuogh to not get hurt from the cave as they turn to look back at it everyone had worried looks as they wait to see if you'll come out your mother had put mika down under a tree and clean her up a bit then walk over to stand by your father with tears going down her face your father put a arm around her hugging her in a way saying it'll be okay just then a huge blast came from the cave as everyone looked your mother stared wide eye "no...no...NO KATAN!!" she scream as she ran for the cave but your father went after her and catch her before she could get to close "NO LET ME GO KATAN IN THERE!! KATAN!!" your mother scream trying to break free but your father didn't let go he had his head down as did everyone "NO KATAN!! YOU CAN'T MY LITTLE GIRL YOU CAN'T!!" your mother scream again as she fall to her knees taking your father with her as she crys and he hug her.

'FF'

Everyone was back at the house mika was still pass out and was laying on the couch as your mother was still crying and your father still holding her everything was silent no one dare to say or do anything and koenma had gave the gang some time off to get over losing a teammate and friend kurama was sitting out by a small lake in the back of the house yusuke and kuwabara had went back to human world and hiei well as soon as everyone got back home he right to his room and hasn't come out at all the only sound that was herd in the house was your mother's crying after sometime your sister slowly started to wake up she rub her eye's till her ears pick up the sound of crying she open her eye's and turn her head to see her mother crying and her father holding her mother "mamma" mika say's as your mother looked up fast as did your father "mika! she say's as she ran over and hug mika as your father got up and sat down by mika's head he gave mika a small smile "hey kiddo feeling better" he say's as mika nod kinda confused she looked around "where's katan" mika asked she notice your mother and father look away from her that got her more confused mika watch as more tears fall down your mother's cheeks then it hit her as mika eye's widing "no she.." mika say's as they look back to her your mother gave her a sad look as tears fall down mika's face as she jump up and ran for the door "mika!!" your mother and father yelled going after her mika kinda slam open the door and ran out she was heading for the forest when her father catch up to her and grab her "KATAN!!" mika yelled trying to get free "NO NO SHE CAN'T BE SHE JUST CAN'T!!" mike yelled as more tears fell your mother watch a few feet away her hands over her mouth as tears fell faster down her cheeks kurama who herd the yelling came to see what was going on he watch from the corner of the house with sad eye's your father held mika close to him as she cried "KATAN CAN'T BE GONE!!" mika yelled one last time as she hug her father close to her and cried as he pat her back as small tears fall down his face your mother fall to her knee's putting her face into her hands and cried more botan who was in the living watch this whole thing from the living room window as tears fall down her face with a hand over her mouth kurama sigh and look up he saw hiei in a up stair window watching what was going on till hiei saw kurama hiei then turn from the window and walk away kurama stare at the window a bit longer then look back to your family one last time as he too turn and walk away.

'one week later at midnight'

the openning to the cave had rocks coving it but then some small rocks fall down till a blast shot all the rocks out of the way someone was slowly walk out the person sigh as they got outside the person had a small smile on their face as they walk into the forest.

'with the others'

your family was still at the gang's house mika had stop talking hiei still lock up in his room yusuke and kuwabara still were in human world not much change over the week kurama was making breakfast in the kitchen as your mother was setting the table your father was watching the news on tv and mika was still in her room asleep your mother then went up to wake her as kuama put the food on the table when your mother came down with a sleeply mika in her arms she told your father that breakfast was ready as he nod and got up kurama walk up to hiei's room he knock ones "hiei breakfast" he say's as he put the plate down by the door and walk away all that was heard was a open and close of a door as kurama sigh and walk into the kitchen and sat down to eat like always it was silent till the sound of footsteps come to kurama's ears he stop eatting and look up "what wrong kurama" your mother asked but kurama didn't say anything as he was listening to the footsteps till he figer out that it wasn't yusuke or kuwabara kurama got up and walk out of the kitchen without a word your mother and fathr looked at each other then got up and follow kurama as mika just watch kurama walk outside pulling his rosewhip out as your father got his katana out and your mother got her daggers out they got ready when they herd someone coming out of the forest the person step out and stop kurama your mother and father eye's widing at who they saw your mother gasp as she drop her daggers and your father's tip of his sword dig into the ground kurama couldn't believe what he was seeing there standing in front of the forest was...


	10. Chapter 10

Do i look like a demon you baka /yu yu hakusho girls only 10#

"hey everyone did ya miss me" your mother took a step to the person that just said that her eye's still wide "ka..kat..katan" she say's as you smiled "alive and kicking" you say your mother's eye's widen more as tears fall down her cheeks then she ran over and hug you tightly "KATAN!" she yelled as tears of joy fall down her cheeks the fork mika had in her hand drop when she herd what her mother just yelled as she stared wide eye at her half eatten plate you smiled as you hug your mother back "oh my baby my sweet baby your alive!" she say's crying as your eye's soften smiling kurama put his rose whip back and your father put his katana away the two smiled at you and your mother as your father walk over your mother step back as you look up at him you blinked a bit shocked as you see tears go down his cheeks "thank god" he say's pulling you into a hug as you blink a few times then smile hugging him back "I missed you all" you say as your father hugs you tighter crying silently smiling down at you feet walk to the front door and stop as a small gasp was herd your father step back and put a hand on your head then messed up your hair a little "hahaha dad!" you say as you push his hand away your father smiles as your mother giggled and kurama smiled just as your father step back more you were tackle to the ground you blinked as a shocked look show on your face then you feel your shirt getting wet as you look down to see "mika" you say softly as mika pick her head up from your shirt tears going fast down her cheeks you sit up making mika sit on your lap then she wrap her arms around your neck hugging you tight "katana your alive your alive!! I missed you so much!!" mika cried as you smile hugging her close while rubbing her back "yes and don't worry I'll never leave you again I missed you too" you say as mika looked up" you swear you won't leave us" she say's as you smiled "I swear" you say as she smiles hugging you more as you laugh a bit then put your arms around her as you stand up you look to kurama "thank you for getting my family out of that cave" you say as kurama nod "but you should really thank hiei he was the one to cut the chains off your family and get them over to us" kurama say's as you blink then nod putting mika down "where is he" you ask "in his room" your mother say's "yeah his been in there the whole time when we got back" your father say's as you look to him confused "he never came out...why" you ask the three shruged "we don't know he won't tell us" your mother say's as you look down thinking _hmmm what's up with him_ you thought as you look up at them "I'll go talk to him" you say as you turn and walk to the house when you got inside you walk right to the stair's and went up ones all the way up there you stop and looked down the hall your eye's land on the last door as you start to walk down to it half way down you stop and turn when you hear mika "wait katan" she say's as she catch up then stop in front of you as you stare down at her "I know why" she say's as you got a confused look "how" you say she smiled "he may not talk to them but he talks to me" she say's as you got a kinda shocked look she giggled "his upset" she say's making you more shocked "he thinks your dead 'giggle' I think he likes you" mika say's as you stare at her shocked the words _I think he likes you_ keeps running through your mind you shake your head and look down at her "I don't think so" you say as you turn and start walking again "heheheh ok think what you want but I can see it in his eye's" mika say's as she turn and start to walk down stair's as you stop and looked back at her then shake your head again _hn hiei liking someone that sounds so funny_ you thought as you stop in front of his door and stare at it you took a deep breath and knock on the door but you don' t hear anything on the other side your eye's narrow then you check to see if it's lock but to your shock it wasn't as you open the door then step in closing the door behind you as you look around it was dark in the room very dark it was a good thing you could see in the dark or you be in some trouble trying to find hiei your eye's flashed as you started to be able to see as you look around "who ever it is get out" you hear as you turn to see hiei sitting on his bed with his back to you his knees were up and he was hugging them your eye's widing a bit _his upset...he thinks your dead...I think he likes you_ what mika told you made you start to think maybe she right _but...why me_ you thought you stared at hiei and you smirked a little going to mess with him a bit to see if what mika said was right you walk over to hiei being silent so he won't hear you ones you were right behind him you wrap your arms around him you felt hiei tense up and didn't move you put your chin on his shoulder "now what got up your ass this time to make you be all emo and staying in your room and never coming out" you whisper in his ear what you didn't see was hiei's eye's widing then you felt him move away from you fast he turn and look at you as you blinked "kat..katan" hiei say's in almost a whisper as you smirked "did you really think I could die that easy" you say hiei stared at you and didn't say a word you sigh then got on the bed and move over to him then sat down in front of him very close and put a hand on his cheek you were a bit shock to see a little red on his cheeks but you didn't show it on your face "hiei what's wrong why won't you leave your room" you ask softly he didn't say anything just look to the side you blink "hiei" you say but he didn't say anything or move you started to get mad as you had to lean in a bit to pull his face back "hiei look at me! what's wrong with you!" you say trying not to yell hiei stared at you a little widen eye as you blinked then a small blush show on your face seeing how close both of your faces are you look into his eye's as he stared back it felt like forever that you two just sat there staring at each other but it was only a few minutes and soon without you noticing hiei was starting to lean in slowly soon you felt his breath on your lips as his eye's closed half way and without you noticing again your eye's closed half way too just as he was going to put his lips on yours there was a knock at the door snaping you both out of it as you both blushed and you back away fast sitting on the side of the bed and with your back to hiei you didn't see the glare he was giving to the door and who ever was on the other side you put a hand to your cheek to feel how warm it was from blushing your eye's were wide _what...what just happen rigth then...were we about to... _you were cut from your thoughts from another knock to the door as you got up and walk over to it you open the door to see kurama standing there "hey have any luck" kurama asked as you sigh "not really" you say as kurama nod "will we were just eatting lunch if you want to come down and eat you must be really hungry" kurama say's as you smile a little nodding as your stomach then growls as you blush a little and kurama laugh then look behind you into the dark room "hiei you can come down too I see no reason to be sitting in your room anymore" kurama say's as he turn and started to walk down the hall as you turn and look back into the dark room "come on hiei come down stair's with me" you say as you take a step back into the room your eye's flash to see as you look to the bed you blinked a bit shock to see him not on the bed you almost jump when you felt arms wrap around your waist and pull you as you look to your side to see hiei you blushed see how close his face was you could feel his breath on your lips again as you were about to say something you were cut off by hiei talking first "that fox always has the worst timing" he whisper as you stare at him a bit confused and shocked you look into his eye's and almost gasp at what you see then hiei pull his arms back and walk to his door and walk out to go down stair's as you just turn your head to look at the door trying to put everything that just happen together _his eye's...they...they look so soft not like the cold hard look that always show in his eye's_ you thought your eye's widing when you remember what mika told you in the hall again _ hehehehe think what you want but I can see it in his eye's_ you stand there thinking about this for a bit then shake your head to get all the thoughts out then walk to the door and close it behind you as you walk down the hall and go down stair's to the kitchen you eat lunch with everyone then notice something "hey where's the two baka's" you ask as you look around "they're back in human world at their homes" kurama say's as you look to him "why" you ask confused "well we all thought you died in the cave fighting aku so they went back home for a while so I guess to try and get over losing you" kurama say's " 'sigh' I wish they come back it's no fun around here without them" mika say's sadly as you look down at her then stand up as everyone look to you as you smile "then what ya say we go get them" you say as mika eye's light up "really!" she say's as you nod "I think they stay at their house crying their ass off long enough" you say as mika giggled then jump to her feet "right!" she say's as you smile "but first we have to go see koenma" you say as mika nod.

'at koenma's office'

everyone wanting to go with you so now there all standing in koenma's office trying not to laugh as hiei had a smirk on his face as you stand there with a annoyed look because koenma was hugging your leg crying like the baby he is "oh my god your alive your really alive!! it's so good to have you back!!" koenma cired as you sigh "yeah yeah that all great in all but can you PLEASE get off my LEG!" you say/yell as koenma after a bit calm down and sat back in his chair and look at you "okay what is it you wanted" koenma asked "we need a portal to go to human world" you say "why" koenma asked confused "see two people missing" you say pointing back to the others as koenma looked then got what you mean and nod "sure" he say's and open a portal for you as you nod "thanks" you say walking to the portal ones you all were in human world you all started to looking for yusuke and kuwabara after a few hours of looking around the city after finding out they were not home you all walked into the park mika's eye's light up seeing the playground she look to your mother as she nod mika smile big and run over to the playground as you smile watching her then look around to see if you could find them but nope you sigh as you all went to sit down on a banch as your mother watchs mika play while kurama and your father talk hiei was up in a tree as you were leaning on the tree he was in looking around with your eye's "man where could those two baka's be" you say to yourself "hn I told you we should of check somewhere where there is food or video games" you hear hiei say from the tree as you close your eye's as a annoyed look come to your face then your eye's snap open when you hear "yusuke kuwabara!!" you look over to see mika run then jump into someone's arms "hahaha hey long time no see kid" ysuuke say's as he put mika on his shoulders as she giggles then yusuke and kuwabara walk over to where the others are sitting "hey what you all doing here" kuwabara asked as mika giggled "well" your mother started smiling "we have some great news for you guys we all were looking for you two" your father say's as kuwabara abd yusuke look at each other then the others "ok shoot what is it" yusuke say's as everyone looked at each other smiling then kuwabara got kick to the gorund as everyone look down at him "hey who did that! oh your so go-" kuwabara stop talking as he turn to see who kick him as his eye's widen seeing who did it "I see you two are done crying did ya miss me" you say smirking as you had your arms crossed standing there yusuke turn around a bit fast staring wide eye at you "katan" kuwabara say's shocked "the one and only" you say as a big smile came to both boys faces as they make a run to you to hug you but you flip over them also grabbing mika as you land back on your feet holding mika who laughed as yusuke and kuwabara fall flat on their face as you smirk and the others laughed as hiei too smirked after a while everything started to go back to the way it guess too as you all went back home soon the girls came over and almost killed you hugging you after you got out of that everything calm down you went up to the roof for some time for yourself so you could think as you stare up at the blue sky a small smile on your lips you were finally happy you had your family back aku was dead and you now have some great friends as you look down to see tables outside and some food on them and also yusuke and kuwabara sneeking food bit got hit from keiko and botan when they saw them do that you laugh seeing this after you all got home and all the hugging and crying of joy that your back and not dead botan came up with the idea of having a party for you so now they all were setting things up you sigh looking back up at the sky as your legs hang limp over the side of the roof with your hands behind you to keep you up the wind blow softly behind you then out of no where you felt like singing so you did as you start to sing 'truly madly deeply by Cascada' (I think) mika who ran outside to put cups on one of the tables look around when she herd something like singing then she looked up to see you sitting on the roof singing you had your eye's closed as the wind blow your hair from behind a smile came to mika's lips as she watch you "mika" yusuke say's as he walk over to her with plates in his hands seeing her staring at something then he followed where she was staring he blink seeing you "guys!" yusule say's making everyone come out yusuke nod up to you smiling as everyone looked a shocked look came to your parents face they never through they see you sing and smiling at the same time anymore they look at each other then smile looking back to you when you were done with the song you open your eye's slowly still smiling then you heard clapping as you look down your cheeks turn red when you see everyone standing there watching you as you see your parents smiling as they claped a smile came back to your lips as you laughed a bit and wave them off in a way saying get back to work they laughed getting what you mean and went back to what they had to do as you smile more looking back up at the sky but what you didn't know was there were two eye's watching you from a tree a small smile on his face soon the party was all set up and has started as you had jump down from the roof yusuke and kuwabara pretty much attacked the food table but keiko and botan drag them away as they cried to get back to the table which made you smirk and laugh a bit then you felt a tug on your hand as you look down to see mika smiling face "come sister come dance with me" she say's trying to pull you to te dance floor your eye's widen as you shake your head a bit "no no no no mika I don't dance" you say as mika giggle "sure you do you sing so you got to dance" mika say's trying to pull harder on your arm as you take a step back then mika look behind you and giggle as you blink then almost scream as your cat ears and tail pop out that's how startled you were when you felt yourself be pick up you glare at the person holding you "yusuke you baka put me down!!" you yell as he smirks and walk to the dance floor with mika following giggling behind him "I don't think so princess this is YOUR party and you got to dance atlest ones tonight" yusuke say's your ears go back in angre as you start hitting him on the head "put.me.DOWN!!" you yell as everyone was laughing watching this ones in the middle of the dance floor yusuke finally put you down as you make a try to run but yusuke stop you as you hiss at him "listen I'll make a deal with you" yusuke say's as your ears go up hearing this "I'm listening" you say "you dance ones atlest ones tonight and if you don't you'll have to sleep in kuwabara's room tonight" yusuke say's smirking as your eye's widen then narrow "I hate you" you say as he smiled "love ya too katan" yusuke say's as he let you go as you watch him walk away with hate burning in your eye's then smirk oh yusuke did you know pay back is a bitch you thought as you sigh and mika run over to you as the girls pull their boys out on to the dance floor so you won't be alone as your parents walk out too as you all start to dance to 'I'm gonna getcha good' (if any of you heard of this you know it's by shania twain and if anyone ANYONE has the guts to make fun of her my foot and that person's ass is going to have a meeting and it's going to hurt! ok now back to the story hiei: OO...) you stand there for a bit with your arms crossed with a pout look till you hear "katan" you look down at mika as a sweat drop show on the back of your head as you see mika giving you the big puppy dog eye's "please dance" she beg as you blink then sigh "fine" you say as she smiled and jump for joy a bit as you smile then start to dance to the song as the same eye's that were watching you sing from the tree was now watching you dance as a smirk was showen on his face his eye's follow the way your hips moved you were having so much fun in the party as you were now in a tree with a giggling mika "shh" you say smirking as mika put a hand over her mouth as you look down smirking still as you hold a ballon full of punch in it over yusuke's head who just happen to be standing under the tree you and mika are in then you let it go and this is what was heard.

'SLASH'

"WHAT THE HELL!!" both you and mika start to laugh as a very wet yusuke looked around then up at you two he put his fist in the air and shake it "THAT WAS NOT COOL YOU TWO! YOUR SO DEAD!" he yelled as you smirk down at him laughing "pay back's a bitch yusuke huh!" you say down to him as he stared at you then growl as he went back inside to take a shower and change as you and everyone laugh mika then went back over to the others as you looked around then your eye's land on something as you smirk and jump over to another tree you look to the side "hey what ya doing up here all alone and having no fun" you say as hiei open his eye's and look to you "hn I don't like partys" he say's as you sigh "man you got to lighten up and have some fun for ones in your life you know" you say as hiei look to the side "hn" you roll your eye's "fine be that way I'll be going down to have some FUN now see ya" you say as you jump down and walk over to everyone not notice hiei watching you go ones the party was over which was at 12:30 (wow long party) you yawn as you walk back inside to see your mother going up stair's to put a sleeping mika to bed you smile watching that as you walk up stair's to and go into your room and to the bathroom to take a shower ones done with that you walk out of your room with a towle wrap around you and grab some underwear and pj's then you walk back to the bathroom closing and locking the door behind you as you change ones you were done you brash your teeth and hair then unlocked and open your door as you step into your room you notice the light is off you get a confused look _what I thought I left the light on_ you thought as you shrug and walk over to turn the light back on but just as you were going to turn it on you were pin to your wall fast a shock look came to your face then you narrow your eye's and try to push the person who dare come into your room away but the person some how over powered you and pin your arms to the wall next to your head "hey let me go you son of a-" your eye's widen at what happen nexts as you felt the person push their lips a bit rough on yours as the person move a bit closer to you and in doing that you found out that this asshole is a boy it was to dark for you to see and you were to shock to think right now it was like your mind went blank right when his lips touchs yours soon you snap out of it when you felt his tongue touch your lips you then start trying to push him away then something hit you _duh I'm a cat I can see in the dark! _you thought and just as you were going to turn your cat eye's on the boy pull away fast letting you go as your eye's flashed and you looked around fast to try and find him but "grrr he got away" you hissed as you start looking around your room to see if he's hiding somewhere "damnit!" you say trying not to yell as you growl then sigh as you look to the floor then put your finger tips to your lips you could still feel his lips on yours then you thought of something as your eye's widen and your cheeks turn red _THAT ASSHOLE STOLE MY FIRST KISS!! OH JUST YOU WAIT TILL I FIND YOU YOU YOU JACKASS!! _you scream in your mind as you blush a dark red glaring down at the floor you sigh as you went to bed.

'next day'

you walking back down stair's as you walk into the kitchen as you let out a yawn your mother hearing you she smiled at you "good morning dear" she say's as you rub the sleep from your eye's and nod "mmhmm" you sit down at the table yawning again you herd laughing beside you "look like she still not awake yet" you hear your father say's "yes looks like it" kurama say's as he flip a pancake your mother giggled as you open your still tried eye's to look at them your father laughs a bit "have a nice sleep kiddo" he say's as you blink then what happen last night came back to you as your eye's widen and you forgot where you were for a minute as you stand up and glare at the wall in front of you _don't think I forgot about you,you asshole stealing kisser! _you thought as your cheeks turn a bit red your parents and kurama jump a bit startled by you jumping up like that out of no where "um hun are...are you alright" your mother asked as you blink snaping out of it and look to her and put a hand behind your head laugh a bit as you had a look like this ' "ha ha ha yeah" you say as the three looked at each other then you as you got a uneasy look "um I'll...I'll be going up stair's now to take a shower and get changes" you say as you ran out of the kitchen and up stair's to your room you sigh as you closed your door and lean back on it then walk to your bathroom and take a shower after that you dry off and walk to get some clothers with a towle around you as you walk back to the bathroom change then brush your teeth and hair then walk out of your room then back down stair's to the kitchen again as you walk in you see everyone in there now as you sit and your mother put a plate of food in front of you as you smile at her then start to eat ones breakface was over you all just did whatever for the whole day then botan ran into the living room where everyone else was "hey guys I say we go to a club tonight!" she say's as you all look at her the girls stand up and smile "yeah we should!" they say as the boys shrug "sure" yusuke say's soon everyone went to get ready as you walk down from your room after you put on some dark knee high jeans and a black short sleeve shirt that say's angel in sliver on the front and devil in red on the back you look over to your mother and father who were sitting on the couch with the other boys watching tv "are you sure you two don't want to come I mean we could just get keonma to watch mika" you say as you parents look to you and smile "that's alright sweetie we just want to stay home maybe nexts time" your mother say's as you sigh and nod soon the girls come down and you all get realy to leave "have fun you all" your father say's as your parents and mika wave from the door as you and the others wave back as you all walk into a portal that open up outside to take you all to the club ones you all got there all you saw and herd was lights everyone where and loud music you smirked as you look around as you follow the others to find a table ones you found one kuwabara and kurama went to go get some drinks as you all sat down as you sat you were still looking around yusuke looked over to you and smirked "hey katan want to play a small game" yusuke say's as you blink and look over to him then narrow your eye's and smirk "ok" you say as yusuke smirked back "ok truth or dare" he say's as your left eye twitch a bit but you sigh and without thinking you say "dare" _baka_ you hear in your head as you look to hiei with your eye's narrowed again then back to yusuke who had a evil smirk now on his face as a uneasy look was showed in your eye's _oh god what have I done_ you thought "ok I dare you to..." yusuke looked around the club then his eye's land on something as he smirked again and look back to you as you gulp a bit "to sing in front of EVERYONE in this club with hiei" yusuke say's "WHAT!" both you and hiei yelled "why drag me into this I'm not even playing!" hiei yelled glaring at yusuke "there is NO FUCKING WAY i'm going up in front of EVERYONE and singing NO WAY!" you yelled yusuek shruged with that evil smirk on his face "katan a dare is a dare you have to and to answer you hiei I'm making you go up because of you throwing COLD water on me this morning" yusuek say's glaring at hiei as you blink and laugh a bit as hiei smirked "hey it woke you up didn't it" he say's as yusuke glared more you sigh then stand up and grab hiei's arm pulling him up "fine" you hiss at yusuke as you stomp your way to the stages dragging hiei with you as you got to the stage you talk to the DJ if you two could sing and he nod smiling then he asked what is it you want to sing as you start to think _hmmm what would be a good two singer song_ you thought then a song hit you as you told the DJ to play 'party for two' (YES another shania twani song 'hits fist in other hand' come on i dare you people to say something bad about her and her songs 'evil smirk' hiei: 'slowly backing away' OO ...) he nod as you look to hiei "you okay with this song do you want me to change it" you ask as the DJ look to hiei "no I know this song it's fine" hiei say's a shocked look came to your face but you shake it off to think for later as you nod to the DJ as he smirked and nod back and looks for the song ones he found it he grab a mike "ok everyone we got two singers who want to sing for ya and here they are so lets be nice ok" the DJ say's as you and hiei grab a mike and walk to the front of the stage you gulp blushing a bit looking around at all the people soon the song you picked came on and you two started to sing

you: hey mark

hiei: yeah

you: I'm having a party want to come

hiei: nah I don't think so baby

you: oh come on it's going to be lots of fun

hiei: yeah oh

you: I'm having me a party

hiei: I don't think I can come

you: oh oh it's just not like any kind of party

hiei: nah I think I'll just stay at home

you: uh oh no I think it's going to be really really hot

hiei: hm that does sound good

you: I'm going to put you on the sopt

hiei: hmm maybe I sured

you: there's lots of one on one

hiei: I guess I could be there

you:come on and join the fun

hiei: what should I wear

you: I'll tell you that it doesn't matter what you wear because it's only going to be you and me there

wooooooow!

you and hiei: I'm having a party...a party for two...inviting nobody...nobody but you

you: you'll be sexy in your socks

hiei: we use all the floor

you: and just if anyone knocks

hiei: we can lock all the doors

you: oo all the things i'm going to do

hiei:I'm going to do with you

you: I want to tie something up

hiei: I want to try that too

you: I'll tell you that it's

hiei: it doesn't matter

you: uh uh

hiei: what I wear because it's only going to be

you: you and me there

wooooooooow!

hiei and you: I'm having a party...a party for two...inviting nobody...nobody but you

hiei: yeah

you: yeah you

hiei: I'm here

you: you there

hiei: that's all

you: you really need

hiei: we're gonna

you: party hunny

hiei: just

you: just you and me

hiei: and don't

you: don't think about it now

hiei: and don't

you: don't even doudle it now

hiei and you: I'm inviting you two a

you: party for two

woooooow!

you: shake it shake it

hiei: come on baby

you: oooo all the things I'm going to do

hiei: I'm going to do with you

you: I'm going to try something new

hiei: I want to try that too

you: tell you about it

hiei and you: it doesn't matter what you wear

hiei: because it's only going to be

you: it's only going to be you and me

hiei: ooooooo

I'm having a party

you: a good party baby

a party for two

you: it's just me and you

hiei: that's right

inviting nobody

you: I'm not inviting anybody

hiei: nobody baby

nobody but you

you: I'm having a party

wooooow!

hiei: I'm having a party

you: a party for two

hiei: a party for two

you: I'm not inviting nobody

hiei: I'm not inviting nobody

you: nobody but you

hiei: nobody but you

you: come on come on

wooooooow!

I'm haing a party!

hiei: come on come on!

I'm having a party!

you: come on come on

I'm haing a party!

hiei: come on come on

I'm having a party

you: come on come on!

I'm having a party

hiei: just you and me baby

you: that was great

hiei: lets do it again

(ok I may have not got it all right so here a video for the song too) ones the song was done you both heard the whole club start clapping loud as you both look around then look at each other you smiled as hiei smirked then you both walk off stage and over to the others "holy shit you two were great!!" kuwabara yelled "yeah you two can sing really good" keiko say's as you smile at them then kuwabara whisper to yusuke "who knew the shrimp could sing" as yusuke nod then as hiei was walking pass them he hit them both on the head "hey what was that for!" they both yell as hiei sit down "hn" you laugh a bit as you sit down to and you take a slip of your drink after some dancing a slow song came on as the girls drag their boys out to the dance floor as you sigh putting your chin on your hand playing around with your drink then someone stop next to you as you blink then look to the side and up at who was next to you as you got a small shocked as you see...that i'm ending it here lol so evil I know


	11. Chapter 11

Do i look like a demon you baka /yu yu hakusho girls only 11#

'START' you looked up with a small shocked look as you see hiei standing there holding out his hand he was looking to the side and was blushing a bit you blinked as you stare at him then look to his hand "well" you look up "do you want to or not" hiei say's a bit annoyed you stare at him a bit longer then grab his hand as he pulled you up and walk to the dance floor ones you two found a spot to dance you turn putting your hands on his shoulders as his went to your waist you two start to slow dance it was silents for a bit "well this is new" you say as you rest your chin on hiei's shoulder "what?" hiei asked "I mean when did you start dancing with anyone or dancing at all" you say "I just felt like it" hiei say's as you smirk a little "oh really" "hn" you laugh a bit at hearing that and what you didn't see was the small smile on hiei's face at hearing you laugh soon the slow song end as you and hiei go sit back down you all had fun and you started to get a bit drunk as you laughed at kinda nothing which made yusuke and kuwabara laugh at how stupid your actting soon it was starting to get late so everyone started going home ones back you crash down on the couch "awww man I'm tired!" you say as you let a big yawn out in which you soon fall asleep kurama shakes his head smiling at you as hiei sighed everyone then went up stair's but kurama and hiei as kurama looked at hiei "are you going to or should I" kurama say's smiling/smirking as hiei looked at him with a blank look as kurama laughed a bit "come on hiei I know you like her" kurama say's as hiei narrowed his eye's "how long" "when we got back from the cave" hiei sighed looking down "I mean with you locking yourself in your room that kinda gave it away" kurama say's as hiei look over to you "I'm just glad she back" hiei whispered as kurama nod "we all are" he say's then yawns "well good night hiei" kurama say's as hiei nod as he walked over to you and softly and carefuly picked you up as kurama smiled then walked up to his room hiei stared at your sleeping face for a bit then turn walking up the stair's and to your room hiei walked over to your bed and put you down softly as you groan and roll on your side hiei smiled at you as he brash some hair out of your face then lean down and kissed your forehead he lead back up and stared at you for a bit then turn and walks over to the door he looked back at you one last time then closed the door and walk to his room.

'next day'

"holy shit!" kurama turn around from cooking the food as he see you walk in holding your head he laughed a bit "headach" "bad one" you groaned as you sat down at the table kurama grab something then filled a cup with water and walked over and put two pills down and the cup "here take these" he say's walking back to the food as you pick them up "thanks" you say as you pop the pills into your mouth and drink the pills down then rest your head on the table "fucking hangover" you mumble as kurama smiled at hearing that s he try not to laugh soon breakface was ready and everyone was eatting and when it was over koenma walked in "everyone I got a new mission for you" koenma say's as you all look at him "ok there is some demons after this girl I need you all to go to her school and keep her safe" koenma say's at hearing going to school you stand up "wow wo wow! hold right there!! you mean we as in ME going back to SCHOOL!" you yelled as koenma blinked "your on this team are you not" as you nod "then yes you too" you stare at koenma for a long time till he started getting creeped out "uh katan -" I hate you" "but katan-" I said i hate you!" you say as you kinda stomp out of the kitchen as everyone sweat drops staring the way you went "oh and also you have to wear the schools outfit" everyone jumps when they hear "OH FUCKING NO WAY!! GOD DAMNIT GOD DMAN YOU KOENMA!!" you scream/yelled from the other room making the house kinda shake yusuke and kuwabara were holding each other shaking from fear as koenma look like he was going to piss himself so all day you have locked yourself in your room and no one went up to your room in fear of you turning your angre out on them soon the next day came and also the day you had to go back to hell (aka school) everyone was down stair's eatting as yusuke was at the bottom of the stair's "KATAN COME ON GET YOUR ASS UP!! IF WE HAVE TO GO SO DO YOU!!" you groan as you rolled over on your bed then sat up with your hands over your ears "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'M UP YOU ASS!" you yelled back as you sighed and got up and take a fast shower and when you walked out in only your underwear and bra as you looked over at the wall and there hanging on the wall was the most sickening thing you have ever saw as your eye's widen then you screamed...loud which made everyone run up as your door slam open "katan what wr-" yusuke stop talking as he see you standing there with nothing but underwear on as the boys blush "uh katan are.. you alright" kurama asked as he look to the side all you did was point at the thing "what...what..WHAT IS THAT!!" you yelled as the boys look over "oh that's the outfit" kuwabara say's as your eye twitch "I'M NOT PUTTING THAT...THING ON!!" you yelled as you look over at the outfit the bottom of it was pink as the top part was white with a pink tie and the skirt was to short! "sorry katan but ya got to" yusuke say's smirking as you glare at him make him back off a bit "please katan don't worry after this mission you won't have to wear it ever again" kurama say's as you sigh "...fine" you mumble as they nod "now if you don't mind would you please GET OUT OF MY ROOM!! I'M ONLY IN MY DAMN UNDERWEAR!!" you yelled as all the boys run out in a blink of a eye you sigh as you look back over to the outfit with a grossed out look as you slowly walked over to it and put it on you closed your eye's tight like the outfit was burning you or something ones you got the outfit on you grab your bag and walk down stair's and walk into the kitchen and grab a apple and started to eat it as you walk into the living room "ok is everyone ready" kurama asked as everyone nod as you just look to the side with a blank look as you bite into your apple koenma nods then opens a portal "oh and before you guys go here" koenma hand yusuke a few keys "what's this for" yusuke asked looking at the keys "for your house you'll all be staying at on this mission now get going before your late" koenma say's as you all walk through the portal on the walk to the school with you glaring at everything and the outfit the boys keep at a safe spot away from you as you all walk ones you all get there you notice this is YOUR old school as a smirk came to your face as you walked to the school when you all get there you see people staring and whisping to each other and as you pass by some people you hear "omg she back" "yeah I thought she moved" "oh boy this is going to be a good year" you laugh a little hearing this all then when you all walk into the school then go to the front office as you get your old classes back while the boys get theirs when you walk out of the office you see a flash of black then your knock to the floor as you blinked shocked then you hear "omg katan your back!!" you smile hearing that voice as you push off the person you tackled you as you see sakura "hey girl miss me" you say smirking as she smirked back "you know it" she say's as you two laugh then you two stand up and just as the bell rings you stare down at your outfit then look up at sakura and smirk as she gets it and nods smirking back as you two start to walk away "hey katan where are you going class is this way!" yusuke say's to you as you stop and look over to him "I'll be right there just need to use the bathroom" you say smirking as you turn back around and walk away with sakura as the boys shake their head and walk to class when you and sakura got to the bathroom no one was in there as you walk over to the sink and put your back pack down and unzip it and pulled out some shorts you and a bottle you fill the sink with water as you put on the shorts under the skirt then pull the skirt off and shut off the water then open the bottle and turn it over as red stuff falls down from it and into the water as you smirk and turn it back over and close it you then stick the skirt into the water and let it sit there for a bit then pull it out you smirked as you look at sakura as she looked it over and nod smirking "nice" you look back to the skirt to see it blood red now not pink you get the water out of the skirt then lay it on another sink to dry as you pull off the tie and put it in the color water too so it'll turn blood red too then lay that on the sink too then pull what you put in the sink to keep the water in it watching the water go down then you clean out the sink you look at the two things and dry them with the heat from your fire when they're dry you put them back on and look yourself over and smirk "ok this much better" you say "but I still hate the skirt" you say glaring at it as you put your stuff back into the back pack and put it on your shoulder as you and sakura walk out "yeah but you got shorts under it" sakura say's as you nod you two walk to class as you see it's your old teacher you stop sakura right before she opens the door as she steps back laughing a bit knowing what your going to do as you walk over to the door and peek it open you see your teacher writing something on the broad as a evil smirk come to your lips as you then grab the door and slam it open making the class and the teacher jump "HEY GUESS WHO BACK!!" you yell as you step in your teacher fall over almost having a heart attack as the kids in the class stare at you and start laughing "hey katan back!" "awesome!" "hey!" you smirk at everyone and looked over to the teacher who was slowly getting up staring at you like she seen the devil or something "you..you..your back!" she yells "awww did ya miss me that so sweet" you say laughing then you get a evil smirk again "I told you I'll be back" you say as the teacher looked like she was going to cry as you and sakura laughed your asses off as you walk in and take your seat along with sakura you saw the gang in there too as you nod to them as yusuke and kuwabara were laughing then when you notice the girl you guys were suppost to watch and the only way you even notice her was because she was flirting with hiei you stare at the two as your grip at the side of your deck you see her giggling and staring at him and saying something but you couldn't hear it the only way you would be able to is if you had your cat ears out but if you did that you'll get in so much trouble the more you watch them the more you got angre your eye's narrow at her as you growl a little sakura who was sitting behind you heard that as she looked at you then see you looking at someone and follows where your looking at as she blinks and looks back at you _omg does...katan like him_ sakura thought a bit shocked your eye's widen a bit when you see her put her hand on hiei's hand as your grip on the deck tighten and also smoke started to up from your hand as sakura gasp a bit kurama who smelled a bit of smoke looked over to you fast as his eye's widen "katan!" kurama whisper loud for only you to hear as you snap out of it and see your hand and stop the smoke before anyone else noticed you take your hand off the deck to see a little burn mark _damn it_ you thought.

'Lunch Time'

you were outside in a tree eatting only a apple because you wasn't that hungry then you hear footsteps coming over to the tree you are sitting in as you look down to see sakura and the gang 'giggle' and her you glare at her with hate burning in your eye's as you see her hang off hiei's arm why he was letting her do this you didn't know when you looked at his face your eye's widen he didn't even look annoyed! _WTF! _you thought a bit shocked then growled and look away sakura looked up at you with a little worried look.

'2 weeks later'

you were still at the damn school and hiei was STILL letting that bitch hang all over him right now you were walking in the hall skipping class like you always do and you walked up the roof stair's as you open the door and walk out and just as you were going to turn the go on the side you stop dead as your eye's widen at what you see it was hiei and that bitch hiei had his back to the wall with that may (bitch) in front of him she had her arms around his neck as her face was very close to his she say's something but you wasn't listening because you were to shock then it happen the one thing you NEVER wanted to see happen she lean in and kissed him and he didn't pull back or push her away it felt like you stop breathing as you watch them then you slowly back away then ran down the stair's and down the hall to the front door and ran back to the house where you and the gang stay when you got there you slam open the door and ran in without even brothing to close the door then you throw your bag down and ran up the stair's and botan who was there with your sister watch you run up as they hear your door slam shut botan and mika look at each other as mika got up and ran up stair's as botan goes to close the front door mika open your door to see you laying face down on your bed she walk in and close the door as she walk over and got on the bed and sat next to you "sister" "what" you say into the pillow "what's wrong why are you home so easy" mika asked with a worried look you sigh as you sat up a bit as mika eye's widen when she see you close to tears you told mika what happen at school as mika looked at shocked "I like him mika...I really do" you say as a few tears fall down your face mika got a sad look as she stared at you then you put your head on her lap as she pets your hair as you cry a little in silents after a while mika walked out of your room and close the door "how is she" botan asked as mika walk down stair's "I don't know" mika say's looking down as botan got a worried look hours later mika heard the front door open as her and botan looked over as the boys walk in and as soon as mika saw hiei she got up and ran over to him and started kicking him in the leg as he looked down at her with a confused look "this is all YOUR FAULT!!" mika yelled as she keeps kicking the boys stared at her confused as kurama walked up to botan "have you seen katan because we didn't see her at school when we all were coming home" kurama asked as botan got a sad look and look to the stair's as the boys look too by now mika was crying as she started to punch and kick hiei now "you hurt her you hurt her!! it's all your fault!!" mika cried "hey kid calm down" yusuke say's as he trys to pull mika back as she looked up at hiei who was staring at her the whole time "I HATE YOU!!" she yelled as everyone got a shocked look even hiei as mika pulled away from yusuke grab and turn to run up the stair's but stop short "katan" mika say's staring at you as everyone look to see you standing at the bottom off the stair's the boys eye's widen as they can see you've been crying you didn't even look at hiei as you kneel down and open your arms "mika" you say as mika ran over and into your arms as you pick her up and without a word you turn and walked back up the stair's they heard you open and close your door it was silent for a while "um...does anyone know what just happen because I'm confused" kuwabara say's as eveyrone shakes their head hiei looked down as he felt a pain shoot through his heart like someone stab him or something and the words of what mika said keep ringing through his mind _it's all your fault! you hurt her! I hate you! _hiei put his hands into fists as he then walked up stair's fast you were sitting on your bed with mika on your lap you were rubbing her back to calm her down then you heard a knock at the door mika looked up at it as you just move your eye's to look at the door as it open "go away!!" mika yelled as you see hiei step in he had a sad look in his eye's at hearing mika yell that "mika can you please leave the room" hiei asked "no!! you'll hurt katan again!!" mika yelled as she hug you glaring at hiei "plea-" "No!!" "mika" she looked at you but you keep your eye's on hiei "but sister!" "just wait outside the door please" you say as mika looked at you worried but nod jumping down and ran out as hiei closed the door he looked over at you but you were staring at the wall now "katan" "..." "katan please talk to me" "..." " 'sigh' if you won't talk then please just look at me" you just keep your eye's on the wall as hiei sighed again now starting to get a bit angry "katan please! what did I do to make you so upset with me!!" at this you turn and stare at hiei with a blank look as he stared back "just go away" you say as you look back to the wall hiei glared at you as he stomp over and grab your arms and pulled you up and held you with a tight grip "katan talk to me now! what did I do!!" hiei yelled but you say nothing as hiei stared you right in the eye there he saw it the saddness the hurt the broken heart his eye's soften when he saw this his grip lossen on your arms as he pulled you a bit closer " katan whatever I did all I can say is...I'm sorry" he say's but all you do is stare at him as he stared back then he started to lean in as your eye's widen a little seeing this there was nothing more you wanted now then this you wanted this so bad right now but then what happen on the roof flash through your mind as you blink then see he only a few inchs away as you stare at his lips the same lips he had on may's you felt angre go through your body and what happen next happen in a blink of a eye as all that was heard in that room was a.

'SLAP'

hiei had his head to the side with a shocked look as you were staring at him with angry eye's hiei step back from you and put a hand on the cheek you just hit as he looked at you shocked as you glared at him "go back to your bitch if you want someone to kiss" you say as hiei eye's widen more you sat back down on your bed "katan" hiei say's as he steps to you only to get hissed at as he step back seeing you bearing your fangs at him as your ears were down hiei got a sad look as he turn back to the door and walk over and before he open it he looked back at you to see you staring down your hair was coving your eye's so he couldn't see the tears you were trying so hard not to let fall down your face as hiei looked back to the door and open it as he walked out and mika ran back in and slam the closed but not before glaring at hiei as hiei stared at the door with sad eye's...I end it here


	12. Chapter 12

Do i look like a demon you baka /yu yu hakusho girls only 12#

'START'

over the time from that day you had hit hiei you had a blank look on your face and you had stop talking everyone started to notice this as well as the teacher she would watch you as you walk into the class room waiting for you to say something but you never did all you did was walk in and take your seat sakura would stare at you worried when you did this and at lunch you would sit by yourself in a tree far away from the gang and you would walk yourself home the only one you wanted to be with is your sister.

right now your sitting at your seat staring blankly out the window then you see a note land on your deck as you just pick it up and open it your eye's look over the paper to see it say's.

_'hey come on katan talk to me what's wrong your actting different please I only want to help...sakura.'_

you just put the note down and look back out the window as you herd a sigh come from sakura the gang had saw this and looked at each other worried and the only thought that ran through your head was.

_when does this mission end._

after school was done and over with you were walking out of the school with your back pack on your shoulder walking to the gates till you herd "katan wait up!" you stop and turn your head a little to look over your shoulder but when you see it's the gang and that bitch coming you turn your head back and start walking again "come on katan wait!" yusuke yelled but you don't listen.

till they finally catch up with you and stand in front of you making it so you have to stop you stare at them with your blank emotionless look "katan please tell us what is wrong!" yusuke say's "yeah we're worried about you!" kuwabara say's but you say nothing and just stare that was starting to piss off yusuke so he grab the front of you shirt picking you off the ground a bit "yusuke stop!" kurama say's as he try to make yusuke let go "katan cut the shit well you and just tell us!!" yusuke yelled that when you see from the corner of your eye may grab on to hiei's arm from what yusuke just did.

that sent angre through out your body and not wanting to be here your look at yusuke and glare with cold eye's as yusuke looked taken back by this change and with fast speed you put your hand into a fist and punch yusuke hard in the stomach making him let go and fly back a bit landing on his back "yusuke!" you glare down at him as he hold his stomach groaning in pain you just pick up your backpack that you drop when yusuke picked you up and just started walking again but then a flash went by you as you blink your eye's snap to it as you see a demon jump by but also you see may on his shoulder then you hear behind you "may!" then you hear "help me!!" then the gang runs passed you to try and catch the demon you watch them go as you stand there.

'with the gang'

yusuke and the others had follow the demon that took may to the forest when they got there they saw other demons there and may sitting on the ground in the middle of them soon a fight started it look like the gang had the upper hand till the demons started showing they're real power.

"hiei!" may yelled as she see a demon knock hiei hard into a tree as he growled standing back up fast and glared at the demon the a demon jump behind may and grab her by the hair and pulled her up as she yelled in pain everything stop as all eye's turn to her and the demon to see the demon with a dagger at may's neck "back down or the girl dies" he say's smirking putting the dagger closer as may cried scared for her life.

the gang back down with pissed off looks the demon smirked "good" demons came up behind the gang and grab them from behind "but it's not like it matters she was going to die anyways! hahahahahahaha and now you can die with her!" the demon say's laughing and the gang got a shocked look and may had a more scared look and just as he was going to cut may's neck a fire ball came out of no where and hit the demon holding may in the back as he yelled in pain droping both may and the dagger as may got away from him as fast as she could the demon fall to his knees then something land on his back as he falls on to his stomach and scream in pain.

'SNAP'

the sound of bones snaping was herd as the gang stared in shock as they see you standing on the demon with your foot on his neck you stare down at the demon with a emotionless look then you looked slowly up at the other demons as they got a scared look but didn't move your eye's narrow then a fire dragon came out of no where and went around then over to the demons eatting them all and making it so the gang was free the dragon went away.

when you step off the demon you killed he was catch on fire and turn into ash even the bones turn into ash "hey thanks katan!" kuwabara say's smiling as you just stare at him then turn walking away when you got home mika ran over to you smiling " katan home!" she say's as you stared at her your eye's soften only for her as you pat her on the head.

"mission over we can go back" you say in almost a whisper.

"yay!" mika say's.

she ran into the other room with you following.

"botan we can go back now!" mika say's as botan smiled.

"that's great!" she say's standing up from the couch.

you walked up stair's and to your room and start packing when you were done you walk to mika's room and packed her stuff for her and when you were done you grab her bag then walk to your room grabing yours.

then walked back down stair's you looked at botan "protal" was the only thing you said "but what about the others are you not going to wait for them" botan say's but you just give her a look as she sighs and opens a protal for you as you walk over "come on mika" you say as mika followed you as you walked into the protal when you and her got on the other side you were in the living room and without a word you walk to koenma's office and without knocking you just walked in.

koenma looked up from his work "ah katan I take it the mission is done" koemna say's as you nod "there something I need to ask you" you say as koenma blinked "sure what is it" he asked as you put down the bags "I want to live with my parents" you say as koenma got a shocked look yeah over the time you were on the mission koemna gave your parents a house close to where the gang lives it maybe a hour walk "but why" koenma asked as you look to the side trying to hide the saddness in your eye's "reasons" you say as koenma sighed "fine" you look at koenma "what ever your reason I hope you get it fixs and are you still part of the team" koenma asked as you sigh and nod "ok that's good we'll then I'll see you when the next mission is then" koenma say's as you nod picking back up the bags and turn walking out you walk back to the living room to see the gang not back yet

_good_

you walk over to where mika is sitting on the couch watching tv "come on mika" you say as you turn walking to the front door "huh where are we going" she asked "don't you want to see mom and dad" you say as she smiled big jumping off the couch and ran over to you as you two walked out after a hour walk you saw a house up ahead as you and mika walk up to it as you pass a window you peek in to make sure this was your parents house then you saw your mother walk into another room so you turn and walk to the front door and open it as mika ran in "mommy daddy!!" she yelled as you put down the bags as your father walked over.

mika ran over to him as he kneel down and open his arms she jump into them he smiled standing back up "daddy!" mika say's hugging him "hey how my little girl" he say's smiling "hehehe good" she say's as he smiled nodding then your mother walked over smiling as your father put mika down so she could run to your mother she pick her up hugging her your father turn to you to see you looking out the window as he walked over "you okay" he asked with a worried look as you snap out of it and look at your father and gave him a small smile "I'm fine" you say as he nod and open his arms "good now come here and give your old man a hug" he say's as you laugh a bit and walks over and hug him as he huged you back.

'Later That Day'

you had told your parents you will be staying here and not with the gang they had asked why but you just said you wanted too so they left it at that right now you are in your room putting all you things away when you were done you sighed as you look out the window to see it night time now as you walk over to the window and sit down on the window sill staring out at the forest as your eye's move up to the moon saddness could be seen in your eye's if someone looked good enough you sighed as you got up took a shower then change into your pj's then walked over to your bed and pulled back the covers and lay down putting the covers back up and over you as you lay there staring at the window and what you didn't know was one small tear rolled down your cheek you then closed your eye's and slowly falls asleep.

'One Year Later'

the gang having stop by at your house yet and you were happy for that you only see them on missions but you make it so the mission goes fast so you don't have to be there long you had some what forgot about hiei and may and you were back to the way you were before you met them but this time you both are home schooled

(sound like fun lol)

"katan wake up!" you hear your mother yell from down stair's as you sigh and roll a bit "ahh!" you fall off the bed landing on the floor with a.

'THUMP'

"ow" you mumble as you slowly get up and pull the covers off you throwing them on the bed you sigh as you walk over to your door and opens it as you walk down stair's and into the kitchen and let out a small yawn as you had a tired look as your eye's were half way down your father looked at you and laughed a bit "are you really awake or are you just sleep walking" he say's as you mumble sitting down at the table then kinda slam your head down as your father and mika laugh your mother smiles as she put a plate down in front of you.

as soon as you smelled the food you picked your head back up and started eatting after that your mother made you go up and get ready for 'school' you walk back up to your room took a shower and put some clothes on then sigh walking back down after your 'schooling' was over you were laying on the couch watching tv with mika playing in the corner your mother was outside planting while your father was in the basement doing god knows what without looking away from the tv you reach down and grab your soda you have sitting on the floor and took a sip after a hour or so of watching tv you got bored and turn off the tv you got up and grab your soda and take a drink and while drinking you walked to the kitchen then to the back door you open it and looked around you smiled because you had a forest right behind your house which you liked because you like going and hanging out in the forest you walk out and close the door behind you as you walk to the forest you walked around the forest for a while as you rest in a big sakura tree you stare at the red

(yes red i know it's suppost to be pink but i hate pink so it's red ok)

flowers in the tree as you take sips from your soda you closed your eye's as your ears twitch you listen to everything that is around you after a while you open your eye's and lets a small yawn out as you got up then jump down to the ground you started walking home drinking the soda you still have and right when you saw your house up ahead your ear twitch as you hear something as you turn taking a sip of your soda your eye's widen then the soda can fell to the ground with the little bit of soda still in it goes out on to the ground "katan" your mother yelled as she goes into the living room to only see mika "mika have you seen katan" "no mommy the last I saw her to went to the back door drinking her soda" mika say's looking up from playing with her toys as your mother nod and walk to the back door and out "katan!" your mother yelled and looked around but see nothing she walked a bit to the forest and yells your name again as she looks around her foot hit something as she looks down "huh" she leans down and picks up a soda can she could tell it was the soda you just had as she looked around then smell of another demon came to her as she gasp when she look down to see more the two foot steps on the durt as she turns running back in koenma who was doing paper work like while ways looked up as his doors slam open to see your mother standind there trying to catch her breath and with a scared/worried look he got a shocked look "sam what's wrong" koenma asked as sam

(your mother)

looked at koenma "someone kiddnap katan!!" she yelled worried as koenma almost fall out of his chair in shock sam was close to tears "koenma please you have to find my baby I almost lost her ones please I'm not letting that happen again!!" sam yelled as koenma nod "alright alright sam I'll have the gang on it asap but please you most calm down katan is a strong her she can take care of herself" koenma say's as sam nod taking a deep breath "I know but I'm still worried" sam say's as koemna nod "I understand" botan who was in the living room watching yusuke and kuwabara playing a racing game on the tv then heard a beeping sound from her pockte as she blinked then pulled out something that look like a small make-up kit .

(can't spell it)

as she open it and see koenma "what is it sir" botan asked "we have BIG trouble!" koemna yelled "yeah what's knew" yusuke say's over hearing what koenma said "botan put me on the tv" koemna say's as botan nod and made it so koenma on the tv making it so yusuke's and kuwabara's game turn off "hey!" they yelled mad "enough this is no time for playing around!!" koenma yelled shutting the two up "what is it koenma" kurama asked as he put the book he was reading down "it has to do with katan" at this everyone eye's widen and hiei who was on the window sill turn his head fast to the tv he may have not showen it but he was worried.

_what...what's wrong with her_ he thought.

"it seem someone was able to....kiddnap her" koenma say's "WHAT!!!??" yusuke yelled as he got to his feet fast "but how!!!!" yusuke yelled again "I don't know but who ever it was most be very strong to be able to knock katan out" koenma say's "do you know who took her" kuwabara asked as koenma sigh and shakes his head "sorry no but we're working on it now to try and find where she is and right now I want you four to go out and look around at the last place katan was to look for some clues got it" koenam say's as the four boys nod "good now come to my office" he say's as the tv turn off and a portal open up in the living room as the boys walk through and into koenma's office where they see sam and koenma "sam here will take you four to her house to look around" koenma say's pointing to sam as she looked at them with worry in her eye's "this way" she say's as she walked out and the boys follow ones they got there sam walked them to the back yard "I found the can she was drinking here and also some foot marks here" sam say's pointing to where the can was and where the footmarks are "ok we'll take it from here" kurama say's as sam nods "please found katan" sam say's close to tears "don't worry we'll get her back" yusuke say's smiling as sam smiles a little and nods walking inside "ok lets start looking around" yusuke say's turning to the others as they nod and start looking around the forest hiei jump up to a very high tree and stand on the very top and pulled off the white cloth from his forehead and closed his eye's as his jagan open.

_find her_ hiei thought the jagan trys to find where you are.

kurama walked to the tree you were sitting in for a few hours "hmmm" kurama looked from the tree to the ground to see your footsteps going to the house yusuke and kuwabara were looking over by some bushes close to where you last where "hey yusuke look at this!" kuwabara say's as he holds up a small black rip cloth yusuke blinked as he walked over and grab it looking it over "I found it in this bush stuck on a small stick do you think it maybe a clue" kuwabara asked "maybe we'll have to show it to koenma first and have him check it out" yusuke say's as kuwabara nod "right" soon the four boys all meet back up where you last where again "found anything" kurama asked hiei shakes his head no and glares at the ground "hey we found something" yusuke say's as hiei looked back up "oh really let me see" kurama asked as yusuke holds out the small black rip cloth "kuwabara found it stuck in a bush not far from here" yusuke say's as kurama grab it and looked it over "hmmm lets show koenma he may know who or what this came from" kurama say's as the others nod and go back to koenma's office they gave the cloth to koenma for him to run some tests on while the boys went back home to wait for any news on who the cloth came from or any news of where katan may be.

'Week Later'

botan ran in "boys koenma want you in his office now!!" she yelled as the boys looked at her then got up fast as botan made a potral for them as they ran in and soon found themself in front of koenma's deck "hey did you find anything!" yusuke asked as koenma nod "yes the cloth kuwabara and yuske found is from a guy named genso and believe it or not is over 5,000 years old" " 5,000!!" kuwabara yelled shocked koenma nod "yes he was some how able to make himself sleep for that long" koenma say's "so that mean he was from Egyptian time right" kurama asked as koenma nod "that right" "but why did he kidnap katan" yusuke asked "that is what we're still trying to figer out" koenma say's looking like he was in deep thought "do you have any idea where he is" koenma looked up and smiles "yes that is another reason I wanted you all here for" koenma say's "genso has gone back to egypt and that is where you four are going" koenma say's as the boys nod then botan hand them all a backpack "then there is some rope,water, food, flashlight and some blanktes" the boys nods as koenma sighed then open a potral "good luck" he say's as the boys walk through only to fall into sand and feel the hot heat hit them "omg it's so hot!" kuwabara say's as he got up and looked around "come on" kurama say's as he starts walking the others followed "hey do we even know where this genso guy is" kuwabara asked "yes koenma told me right before I walked through the potral he said go west and keep going till we see his hide out" kurama say's as the three nod as the boys keep walking after walking for two days through hot days and cold nights then boys finally find what their looking for "holy shit it's huge!" kuwabara say's staring at the hide out wide eye "come we have no time to stand here and stare at it" yusuke say's as he walks in with the others right behind him as they were walking they keep their eye's and ears open for any movement or sound once they stop in front of some big stairs with pillers next to them they heared laughing as they looked up at the stairs to see a guy he had a tan and brown hair with blue eye's and he wore egyptian style clothes "you must be genso!" yusuke say's glaring "and you must be keonma's boys" genso say's smirking "where katan what have you done with her!!?" kuwabara yells as genso looks at him "nothing at all she fine and safe here in her new home" genso say's as the boys glare at him "give her back to us now!" kuwabara yells as genso laughs "now why would I give my girlfriend back to you" genso say's as the boys got a shocked look.

"girl"

"friend"

both yusuke and kuwabara say's at the sametime and what no one saw was the deadly look in hiei's eye's when he hered that as he grip at his katana tighter "yes now I'll ask you to leave now" genso say's "like hell we are!" yusuke say's "we're taking katan back with us if you like it or not!" genso eye's narrow at hearing that "she staying here with me and there nothing you can do about that" genso say's as kuwabara got his sword out and ran at genso "well just see about that!!" kuwabara say's as he goes to cut genso as he just stands there with his arms crossed and right before kuwabara could even hit genso a fire barrier went up as the sword hit that "what!?" kuwabara say's then jumps back "what the..?!" yusuke say's as genso smirks "ah my sweet it's nice of you to join us" genso say's then glance up at a piller as the others look too only to see you sitting up on a piller staring down at them with a blank look in your eye's the others eye's widen seeing you was also in egyptian style clothing yusuke and kuwabara would of started drooling at the outfit but seeing as they were on a mission to save you they would wait till later hiei on the other hand couldn't take his eye's off you as he looked you from head to toe soon you jump down and land in front of genso as you glance at him he smiled at you and wrap a arm around your waist that snap hiei out of it as he glared at genso.


End file.
